


Ravish Me, Mr. McTavish

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Fortnite Squad - SNL Sketch, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oral, Parties, Rey's parents suck, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, William is such a good guy, general fuckery, so much goodness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: All right, so I apologize for reuploading this story, but we were able to salvage the rest of it! \o/ And also apologies for any weird errors I may have missed, like weird symbols and whatnot. The recovery process was not kind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

* * *

 

“Miles, let’s go!” William called as he gave a single honk on the horn.

William drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the 80s rock music playing, watching his son bid goodbye to his best friend, Jack. It was midsummer and luckily, Jack’s family had a pool. It was a good way to keep Miles entertained and cool while he was at work in the weeks he had him. It was good to see the kid outside; William couldn’t handle another week of nothing but Fortnite.

“Jack, what do we say to Miles?”

William’s hands froze mid-drum. There, standing in the front door, was perhaps the _hottest_ girl he had seen in person in far too long. She was a sexy thing, all long, tan legs barely concealed in tiny little denim shorts, a toned, flat stomach fully on display, and cute, perky little breasts held up in a little red bikini. And that was just her body. There was also her face, that button nose and those soft, petal-pink lips. He couldn’t see her eyes, hidden as they were behind white-framed sunglasses, but he had a feeling they wouldn’t disappoint. Her chestnut hair was pulled up in a unique style, three little buns with wispy tresses having escaped to brush toned shoulders.

Before William realized what he’d done, he had shut the car off and was getting out. He was getting Miles, _not_ going in for closer look. Obviously.

 _“Rey!”_ Jack hissed in embarrassment.

She just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, a little smirk on that gorgeous mouth of hers. _“Jack?”_

“Ugh, you’re so _bossy!”_ Jack sighed heavily, like this was the hardest task in the universe. “Thanks for coming over, Miles,” he muttered, embarrassment flushing his pale face. He looked up as he saw Mr.McTavish approaching. “Thank you for letting Miles come play, Mr.McTavish.”

“Miles?” William suggested, standing at the shoulder of his son.

He felt a rush of stupid male pride as he watched the way Rey’s head slowly moved up his form. Not that that wasn’t unusual or anything; he was tall and broad and most people felt the need to take him fully in the first time they saw him. He hid his bulk as best he could beneath loose plaid button-ups and khakis, although he always tucked his shirt in and belted his pants off because, obviously, no one wanted to handle slipping. That was just annoying.

“Thank you for having me over, Jack. And thank you for watching us, Rey,” Miles muttered, the tips of the ears he’d inherited from his father pinking from where they peeked out beneath shaggy light brown hair.

“Very good. Head to the car, kiddo,” William instructed.

“Go wash up for dinner, Jack,” Rey bid similarly. She slid her sunglasses up to the top of her head and met William eye-to-eye. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. McTavish. I’m Jack’s big sister, Rey.”

“William, please,” he immediately replied, offering a hand to her. He was right. Her hazel eyes did not disappoint.

He did not at all miss how much larger his hand was than hers. Or really, any of him. She was so tiny and her body was so tight and it would just be so easy to shove those little shorts down, pick her up, and fuck into her like no tomorrow.

Not that he _would,_ of course. There were lines and boundaries and he didn’t even know if she was old enough.

“William,” she repeated, and her voice made his name sound like the sweetest of words.

Thank god for these loose khakis.

“I hope Miles was good?” William asked, finally dropping his hand, even though he didn’t want to.

“Oh, yeah. He’s an angel. I mean, the boys can be little shits sometimes because they’re preteens, but, hey, who wasn’t a shit at that age? I’m so glad to be over all that middle school and high school drama, not that college kids are any better,” she grinned.

 _Oh, yes._ College meant adult, and adult meant that William was free to imagine bending her over the railing of this porch and slamming into her sweet little body.

Outwardly, he chuckled. “No, they’re really not. Thank you, though, for watching him today. It’s my week with him but I’m restricted on time off from work.” _Because I wasted a lot of it drinking my days away when Claire decided to divorce me._

“Aw, I understand. I was so sorry to hear about that. I know it’s been rough on Miles, and I can only imagine how hard it must be for you,” Rey frowned, reaching out to touch his arm.

William repressed a shiver at her gentle touch. It was innocence, pure and sweet, but his needy,perverted brain couldnâ t help it.

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” he nodded.

“Listen, I’d love to have the boys over whenever you need a break, okay? Our parents aren’t home a lot, but I promise you can trust me. I run a tight ship,” she winked

He couldn’t dare to glance once again at her tight body, at her smooth stomach and her arms that told him that this was a girl who took good care of herself. The part of him that wasn’t a horny monster knew that he could appreciate having someone like that in his life. That part of him was perhaps even more delusional.

“I’d appreciate that, Rey. And same, here. If you ever need to ditch Jack so you can go to college girl things like partying or studying or whatnot, I’d be happy to assist,” William offered.

She grinned at that. “Thanks, William.”

He couldn’t very well just stand on her porch and wish that he was flirting with her, though, so he bid her goodbye and made his way back to his SUV.

“She seems very nice. I didn’t know Jack had an older sister,” William said as he pulled out of the driveway.

Miles had become friends with Jack just a few years ago, and at the time, Claire had always handled pickups and drop offs. Now that they were divorced, though, he had to take on the responsibilities of that once they split. He couldn’t very well mind this time, though.

“Yeah, Rey’s pretty hot,” Miles shrugged.

“Hot? Did I just hear my son say that he thought a girl was _hot?”_ William gasped. When had this developed? And why did he feel an irrational spike of stupid male territorial anger at the thought of his own _son_ as romantic competition? Maybe the heat was getting to him, too.

“I mean, yeah. You saw her. She’s hot,” Miles replied, slouching down in further embarrassment.

William let out a chuckle. “And a little _too_ old for you, kiddo.”

“Hey, she’s 22. That’s only eleven years! I can wait for her!” Miles argued.

_Good, 22. Perfectly legal._

“Why don’t you focus on girls your own age and leave the adults to me?” William jested, even though there was an edge of truth.

“Ew, _Dad._ You’re, like, 46. Gross,” Miles said, his face scrunched up in horror.

William just chuckled some more, this time, though, to hide the pain. Yeah, he knew he was too old for her. But he at least had his fantasies, right?

 

* * *

 

Rey couldn’t get him out of her head, and she didn’t know how she felt about it. On one hand, it was wrong, because he was _clearly_ a few decades older than her, but on the other, she just couldn’t stop thinking about him, maybe _because_ it was a taboo. Mr. McTavish was...hot. She could say that, right? He had that older gentleman hotness about him, and his hand had felt so warm and huge when it had touched hers.

Usually, it was Miles’ mom that came to pick him up, or his stepdad, Rick, but Rick wasn’t good looking. Rick wasn’t big and strong and full of so much life like Mr. McTavish. _William._ He’d said to call him William.

He was fascinating to her, and she was so curious as to why he and Claire had divorced, but she was glad they had, if she was being totally honest with herself. The mental image of Jim Carrey in _Dumb and Dumber_ popped up, where he goes “so you’re telling me there’s a chance?” and she knew that while that chance may be the same as hell freezing over, it was still a chance.

Not that she was actually going to take it.

That would be absolutely humiliating, to be crushing on her little brother’s best friend’s dad, admit said crush to him, and then have him pat her head and tell her that she was too young for him and that she needed to date people her own age or something else that was just as embarrassing.

So why was she still thinking about him?

Probably because he was fucking _gorgeous,_ his salt and pepper hair doing something between her legs that she knew should be wrong. And he was built like a brick wall, seeable even beneath those loose-fitting button-ups he wore. Those khakis were also nice, complimenting the shirt and letting her know that he actually cared about his appearance. Too many guys at college thought it was cool to have their pants hanging down around their ass, underwear on full display.

And his eyes...those warm, honey caramel eyes that had seemed so inviting and lovely. She wondered what they looked like when he was aroused, how maybe they would look like they were on fire.

But those hands...she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t touched herself that night, swept up into some horrible fantasy about how those hands would feel traversing every inch of her skin. How maybe he _liked_ being called Mr. McTavish instead of William. Was he a roleplayer? What were his kinks? Without knowing what they truly were, she was free to insert whichever ones she wanted. And boy, she wanted.

The name she’d whispered out that night when she came hadn’t been William or Mr. McTavish at all. No, it had been something else entirely. Something she’d only recently discovered, thanks to the wonderful world of fanfiction.

And now...now it was all she could think to call him. She’d probably never see him again, though. And if she did, she’d have to make sure to slow down before addressing him as _anything._

“Come on, Rey,” she muttered to herself as she packed her bag up from staying at home for the weekend. Her laundry had been washed, and she'd had some family time, for once. Now it was time to head back to campus for the week (damn summer classes), where she would have a hard time focusing on studying, instead of _him._ “Stop it, you’re being ridiculous. He’s not interested in someone like you. You’re too young. He’s probably seeing someone, anyway.”

He had to be. No one that hot was single for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so I apologize for reuploading this story, but we were able to salvage the rest of it! \o/ And also apologies for any weird errors I may have missed, like weird symbols and whatnot. The recovery process was not kind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he saw her was three jerking off filled weeks later. He wasn't really sure who could blame him, after all. Jerking off was completely innocent, it wasn't like he was going to jump her and fuck her. He knew that in reality, he was far too old for her. He knew that he was probably having his midlife crisis too soon. He knew that, given the chance, he would _ruin_ that sweet little pussy of hers.

Miles had looked positively _dejected_ when he informed his dad that Rey had gone back to college, grumbling about how none of the girls in his class were as hot as her. He knew that his kid had it pretty bad when he even overheard Claire mentioning Rey, talking about how sweet she was to her precious little boy. Some part of him wandered off into this little fantasy where, years down the road, Rey would be sitting in his lap, their own kids playing, while a grown-up Miles confessed his long ago crush on his dad's wife. But then Rey would smile so sweetly and give a subtle wiggle of that plump ass of hers and purr that William was the _only_ man for her.

He had begun to give up hope of seeing her again when he happened upon her at the grocery store of all places, flanked by a tiny Asian girl and a slightly taller blonde. Well, he reasoned as he observed them, at least he wasn't just blanketly attracted to those barely-legal types. Rey was the only one who captured his eyes.

“Rey, hey. What are you ladies doing here?” William asked, doing his best to sound as casual as possible. It wasn't like he had stalked her there, but he couldn't _ignore_ that she was here.

It was still warm enough outside that she was still wearing tiny little shorts. He appreciated that.

Surprised by the sound of his voice, Rey dropped back to her heels from where she'd been reaching for an item on a higher up shelf. Turning towards the person who'd spoken, her expression morphed into surprise before then turning into a huge, almost giddy grin.

“D-- _Mr. McTavish!_ Hi! Fancy meeting you here,” she said, giving him a small little wave.

Rose and Kaydel shot each other quick, knowing looks. So _this_ was Rey's crush? They smirked their approval.

“I, um, wasn't aware you were in town. Hello, ladies,” he said, giving the other two he own little wave. He shouldn't be rude.

“ _Hi_ , _Mr._ McTavish. I’m Rose,” the tiniest one said, holding her hand out and smiling up, up, up at him.

“I’m Kaydel,” the other said, holding hers out the same.

William shook both their hands.

“We are just getting some things for a party,” Rose informed him.

“Rey's parents will be _gone_ for the weekend, so we decided to do what college kids do. It's pretty good luck that she lives in town,” Kaydel added.

“You won't tell on us, will you, Mr. McTavish?” Rose pouted playfully.

“Yeah, you won’t, right?” Kaydel echoed, matching her roommate.

William looked up at Rey. “As long as you're good girls, I won't tell.”

Rey just blushed, nodding along. “We're very good, I promise. We don't make a habit of doing this. I...I'm not much of a party person, really, but you know how it is, right? Have to be somewhat rebellious at some point in my life. I don't want you thinking that this is how it is when Miles is over or anything.”

She gave a little shrug, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth for a brief moment. _Oh my god, did he really just say that?!_ Fuck, those words were hot.

“I'll bet you'd be good,” William muttered under his breath, his eyes sweeping down her form. He then smiled. “What night is your little get together?” _Fuck._ He cursed himself, hating how much of a stupid, middle aged dad he was.

“It's this Saturday,” she replied, an idea occurring to her a moment later. “You're welcome to come, if you want. Just going to be a bunch of drunk college kids and maybe some dancing.”

“Oh, please, you girls don't need an old man showing up to your party,” he said, waving them off.

“You're definitely welcome to come,” Kaydel said, batting her eyelashes.

“Yes, _please._  All the boys our age suck. Maybe you can show them how to properly party,” Rose suggested.

He looked up at Rey, only _really_ caring about her thoughts. How was it that he was even sort of considering going to a _college_ party? He was _forty-six!_ He was already going gray. Those kids were going to laugh when they saw him.

Rey hissed over to her friend, _“Kay!”_

They didn't need to make her crush _quite_ so obvious, and possibly risk spoiling everything. Looking back to Mr. McTavish, Rey said, “I mean, you're more than welcome to come. It could be fun, you know? I think...I need to see some of these 'sweet dance moves’ I've heard Miles talking about.”

He hid his embarrassment with a shaky chuckle. “You, uh, know how kids are. Always embarrassed of their parents.”

 _Oh jeez why was he bringing that up?_ There was not a more obvious way of saying “I’m a parent and old enough to be yours.” He was a sick, sick man.

“Well, sweet moves or not, I wouldn't be ashamed of them if you were my dad,” Rey blurted out, her eyes immediately going wide. “U-uhm, I mean--you know what I mean. I'm sorry, I'm making this really awkward.” She glanced around, trying _not_ to look at his reaction as she added, “Anyway, you're welcome to come if you want. Or not, whatever works best for you, Mr. McTavish.”

“It's William, Rey,” he smirked to remind her. “Party safe, ladies.”

As he retreated, Rose let out a low, quiet whistle. “Damn. Have you ever wanted to bite an ass so badly?”

“Holy shit, Rey. Did you really just tell him you wouldn't be embarrassed if he was your _dad?_ I thought you wanted him to be your daddy, not your actual dad,” Kaydel scoffed.

“Shut _up,_ Kay!” Rey growled, smacking her lightly in the shoulder.

Turning back for the item she'd been reaching for, she grabbed it and stomped off around her friends. God, could she be _any_ more embarrassing? Maybe this was why she was still single, having had sex only once in her life. It hadn't even been good sex, either. Everything just seemed shitty, really. Shitty sex, shitty relationship life, shitty, shitty, shitty hole in her heart.

 

* * *

 

“No, put those streamers up over there--no, over _there!”_ Rey said, pointing to the other side of the room. “Rose, can you make sure we have enough cups for everyone, please?”

The party wasn't for another few hours, but Rey wanted to make sure they had everything just perfect. She tried to tell herself it was because it was her first party, but she knew the truth deep down. If _William_ decided to show up, she wanted him to know that she knew how to throw a party. Which was stupid, because he was probably so _not_ interested in college parties, but just in case.

God, she was dumb. Hopeless. That was all.

“Rey, no one is going to give a fuck about decorations. It's just a party celebrating living through the first few weeks of classes. Everyone is just coming here to get dru- _uuuuuuuuuuunk!_ ” Kaydel cheered excitedly. “Of course, if your sexy daddy boytoy were to come…”

“I doubt he will. Pretty sure I made a huge fool of myself at the store,” Rey sighed, dropping her arms back to her sides. “He wouldn't be interested in being my anything.”

“And why _not?_ ” Rose asked with an offended scoff. “You're hot, Rey. I mean, Poe Dameron hits on you every time he sees you.”

“Poe Dameron literally hits on anyone,” Kaydel said, rolling her eyes. “No offense, babe.”

“None taken. Pretty sure he'd have sex with anything willing,” Rey shrugged. “But you guys at least see where I'm coming from, right? He's _so_ handsome and sexy in that...that _dad_ way.”

“Oh hells yeah. I'd climb him like a brickhouse tree,” Rose sighed happily.

“I’m not usually into the whole, um, _daddy_ thing, but there's something about him. I think it's the hands. Did you see his hands? Fuck, just one of his fingers is better than every cock I've ever had,” Kaydel agreed. She then winced. “God, my sex life is so sad. Maybe I should fuck Poe. We're going to keep the keys for the bedrooms, right?”

“Yes, we are,” Rey affirmed. “No way in hell are people staying all night. Just late enough for people to enjoy themselves, and then out they go.”

Fuck, she hoped he showed up, but she wasn't holding her breath.

“Your parents live, like, twenty minutes from campus. We'll drive people back ourselves if we have to... _after_ we get Kaydel laid,” Rose smirked.

“Oh shut up, Rose. You're always rubbing it in our faces that _you_ literally tripped your way onto a dick during freshie week and he just, like, stayed,” Kaydel said, barely hiding her jealousy.

“How _did_ you manage that, by the way?” Rey asked, opening the fridge again to double check that they had enough alcohol for the evening. They didn't have a keg, but they did have some tequila, vodka, and a few packs of beer. Hopefully that was good enough.

“Skirt plus well-practiced false clumsiness equals hunky boyfriend,” Rose shrugged. “So let's go get _you_ dressed. If your daddy happens to swing by, we need him to see what you have to offer. You, um, do have a strapless push up bra, right?”

“I do, not that I have a whole lot to push up or anything, but I don't think--I don't want him to think I'm trying too hard, you know? And what if he doesn't? I don't want every guy that shows up to start fawning over me or anything. Not that they would, but there's going to be alcohol, so they might be feeling brave,” Rey grumbled, pushing her hair back from her face. “What if I just wear something...normal?”

“Slut or bust,” Kaydel agreed.

Groaning softly, Rey did a little foot stamp in place of protest before relenting. “Fine--slut me up, then, I guess.”

She ignored the little squeals of delight she received before they finished setting up while talking about what exactly they were going to do with Rey's hair and makeup, which shoes would go best with the previously mentioned skirt and bra.

Rose clapped her hands in happiness when they were done. They’d donned up their roommate in her black bra, a black jean jacket over top, and a black flared skater skirt, heels on and hair up and teased out.

“You’ve got this tight little body, it’s important to show it off,” Rose explained.

“Didn’t she say she met him while basically naked?” Kaydel asked.

“Yes, and it’s time to remind me of that. Seeing you basically naked will make him want to _get_ you naked and then you’ll have sex. Science, bitches,” Rose nodded. She grabbed Rey’s bra and hiked it up, forcing her boobs higher. “We need some rolled socks or something…”

 _“Rolled socks?!”_ Rey glared, looking down at her chest again. “Yeah, hold on, let me just take off my bra here where you can't see so you don't get a peek at the _rolled socks_ I had tucked in there. _If_ something happens, and I'm not saying it will, he would know, Rose. I want him to like me for me, not what he thinks I have.”

As she moved over to the mirror, though, she did have to admit that she looked a little bit of all right. A little heavy on the eyeliner, giving her a nice smoky appearance, but not too shabby. Nevermind the fact that she was wearing very skimpy clothes. Still, he _had_ seen her in just her swimsuit top and some shorts last month.

“Fine, fine, no rolled socks,” Rose scowled, rolling her eyes. She came up behind her bestie and shrugged. “At least God gave you a nice ass. You’ve got that going for you in spades, babe.”

“Well thanks for that, I guess. Come on, let's go get this party started,” she muttered, leading them out of the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

The party was in full swing a little bit after nine that night, probably about two dozen people milling about in the living room and various bedroom areas. Some part of Rey felt bad that they were in her parent's house while they were gone for the weekend, but...wasn't this what people did in college? They partied, right?

Honestly, this party was...rather lackluster. And no, it was _not_ due to the fact that her ass had been grabbed at least three times, or that someone had already managed to throw up in the kitchen. At least it had been easy to clean up, she guessed. But what really seemed to make it shitty, was that she had sort of come to hope, perhaps a bit too much, that _he_ would show. She knew that that originally hadn't even been the plan, but now he knew and, well, now she kept stealing glances every so often to the door, hoping beyond hope that she'd see some familiar salt and pepper hair.

But she didn't, and she was throwing a pity party, sipping at her screwdriver with little gusto.

“Does everyone else seem to be having a good time?” Rey asked her friends in what she hoped was at least a neutral tone.

“He’ll show,” Kaydel soothed her, wrapping an arm around Rey’s waist. “What kind of guy his age would turn down the chance to fuck someone your age?”

Rey just shrugged. “I dunno. Someone with a conscious? Someone grossed out by a huge age difference? You know. Normal people stuff.” Shaking herself like a bird ruffling its feathers, she sighed and pushed away from the counter. “Come on, let's go play some DDR or something.”

Kaydel looked over to see if Rose wanted to join, but her tongue was currently down the throat of her boyfriend, Finn, and thus, they were now background noise. While Kaydel was pretty sure Rey wouldn’t object to Rose using her parents room for some quality alone time, Rose had been tasked with watching the front door and she shouldn’t abandon her post.

“Kay,” Kaydel nodded.

Besides, Poe had yet to show, so consoling her friend was an even easier task she could focus solely on.

Taking Kaydel by the hand, Rey moved them both through the throng of people, the music loud and blaring, while people talked and danced. They certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves, which Rey was grateful for. Maybe the shittiness of their party was just in her own head. After they passed the coffee table, where beer pong was set up, she turned on the TV, pulled out the two dance mats and picked out a song for two players.

They went through the motions, stepping on the arrows as indicated, though they were just a little slow in their alcoholic haze. It _was_ fun, Rey could admit, both her and Kaydel exchanging barbs meant to spurn each other on harder. _And_ they were attracting a crowd, cheers going up to make them try even harder.

“Getting slow over there, Kay!” Rey smirked, her face flushed at the exertion of dancing around so wildly.

“Yeah, well, you’re--shut up!” Kaydel faltered, doing her best to keep up. “It’s the mat! You have the better one!”

“Crush her, Reyrey!” Rose cheered during a momentary moment of air. “Yeah! Get that A! You’re-- _hey._ ”

William McTavish, single father and all of forty-six-years-old, had no idea what he was doing at a college party. He was at least grateful that it wasn’t happening on campus. He was pretty sure he’d be arrested on sight if he was seen wandering on a college campus. But he at least had tried to dress okay enough. He had donned a black band t-shirt, showcasing on of his favorite 90’s grunge bands back from his own young adult days, and a pair of dark jeans. He had thought about doing contacts but he was just so shitty at putting them in, and his hair was just so obnoxious to style that he left that alone, too. But he felt stupid, so stupid. Why was he here?

“Mr. McT! Over here!” Rose called, waving excitedly.

It was like a spotlight had been put on him, William suddenly aware of several dozen pairs of eyes on him. It was a mix of fear (shit, was it a dad or an undercover cop here to bust the underage drinkers?) curiosity (was it a dad here to find one of their kids?) and...okay, more than one of those girls definitely had a certain look in their eyes that he’d seen before. Added to that, he saw a few of the guys eyeing him up, clearly assessing him as a threat. That was fine with him, he was doing the same right back at them. Which one of these young dudes had probably already hit on Rey tonight?

Too caught up in her game to realize anything was amiss, Rey kept right on dancing, smiling and laughing when she had enough breath to, her body feeling light and airy. Thank god they'd at least taken their shoes off before dancing or they were going to break their necks with a twisted ankle.

With their song coming to an end, the final notes popping up onto the screen, Rey managed to do a complete 180 on the mat, attempting a dramatic finish by doing the steps backwards.

Where she saw him.

He was easily the tallest person in the room, and she stumbled slightly in shock.

“O- _oh!”_ she gasped softly, her heart pausing and then leaping for joy. Oh god, he was actually _here,_ and he looked...he looked delicious. All dark colors and oozing sex on a stick, those glasses just too fucking hot.

“Mr.--” she mumbled as she stepped off the mat, unsure if she should go to him or him come to her. Or if he'd even seen her yet.

“It’s _William,_ Rey,” he reminded her in a low voice as he stepped up to her. “But you can call me whatever you’d like.”

He had been watching her dance, having been pulled over by Rose. She was incredible at this little game, and he wouldn’t lie about how nice it was to watch her jump and bounce, her skirt flaring up to give just a peek of her firm, plump ass, her little breasts bouncing in their barely-there confines. He would happily enjoy seeing her in any type of dress, but this...he was only forlorn knowing that she’d probably dressed this way to catch the eye of one of the guys here. Why had he been so stupid to come, again?

Bending down to grab her shoes by their straps, she wandered over to him, smiling tiredly, but happily.

“You came! I thought for sure you wouldn't,” she said, moving in just a bit closer. Oh, he smelled _good._ So good, and she just wanted to push her face into his chest and inhale it as much as she could. Would it be weird to ask what brand of cologne he used? Maybe she could secretly go grab a bottle and like spray her spare pillow and--

No, that was a little creepy. “You want a drink?”

“Sure--you’re just serving soft drinks and water, yes?” he teased her with a smirk. She was so tiny. It would be so easy to pick her up and show these young bucks a thing or two about pleasuring a woman.

“If that's what you want, we definitely have some of that, too,” she nodded, gesturing for him to follow her into the kitchen.

As they passed through the group of people again, she felt the firm touch of someone's hand on her ass again, and for the _briefest_ moment, she thought it was William, but the hand just...didn't feel large enough. Turning to see that it was one of the same guys that had done it before, she slapped the hand away.

“I told you earlier no, and that answer still stands,” she hissed at him before continuing on, ignoring whatever response she'd received.

“Boy troubles?” William asked, having watched the scene with a touch of interest. While he didn’t appreciate some young asshole touching her without her permission, he was impressed to see that she stood up for herself so vehemently. She didn’t need someone to rescue her, although, if asked, he’d kick ass in an instant.

Glancing behind her as they rounded the corner and into the kitchen, she tilted her head slightly.

“I guess you could call it that. People act like drinking alcohol suddenly means you don't have any control over your actions,” she said as she set her shoes down by the table and went to wash her hands. Opening the fridge next, she held up a beer and a soda for him to choose from. “There's also water, if you'd prefer that.”

He picked the soda. He didn’t need to explain to her that he’d been an alcoholic following the news that, apparently, he had failed as a husband and all that entailed.

“Jack’s at Claire’s with Miles, I hear,” he commented as he sipped the drink. He wasn’t a huge fan of pop as a substitute, but he didn’t entirely mind. “And your parents are in the city, again. It must be frustrating that they’re often not around.”

Shrugging, she grabbed a bottle of water for herself and took a sip. Had to keep hydrated to prevent hangovers and all of that. “Yeah, I mean...it gets pretty lonely at times. Rose is going to go home with Finn tonight once this is over, and Kaydel is waiting for her possible but not likely love interest to show up. It's fine, though. I'm used to it by now.”

Her parents always left Jack with Claire when they left for any length of time since Rey had to go back and forth to school and he wasn't quite old enough to be left alone just yet.

“And your love interest?” he asked, remaining as casual as possible as he took a sip.

 _“Mine?”_ she squeaked, having not expected the question. “Oh. Mine is, uh...mine is...probably not interested.”

“How could someone not be interested in you?” William couldn’t help but ask. The sheer idea of every single person in this room, regardless of their orientation, not being sexually attracted to her seemed outrageous.

“He doesn't really know me, I guess. We've only met a few times,” she said, moving to sit down at the table. “And I don't even know how something like that would work. He's...mature.”

He raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t get excited. This wasn’t about him. Obviously. It was just a horribly mean coincidence set up by the universe. Damn universe.

“I’m sure you could make it work, Rey. You’re very mature yourself,” William reassured her, sitting down beside her. But not too close, because he wouldn’t dare dream of being a creeper like that.

Looking over at him, she gave him a hopeful raise of her eyebrows. “Really? And how would I even begin a conversation like that? Because the last thing I want is to make a fool of myself if the feeling isn't mutual,” she asked, taking a sip of her water.

“You’re a very charming young woman, Rey. I’m sure you’d have a very easy time expressing your intentions to this very lucky individual,” he said. All she’d need to tell him was that she was ready and he’d take her upstairs immediately. It was too bad it wasn’t him.

Smiling, she bit her lip and looked down at the table top, swirling her finger around the wood grains. “Maybe. I'm not like Rose or Kaydel, though, who can just say whatever like it's nothing. This could...this could have some consequences with it.”

“Consequences? What kind of consequences, Rey?” he asked her, his attention focused solely on her.

“It could just change things,” she said, feeling her face heating up rather quickly. “Between families. It's...complicated.” She snuck a peek up at him.

“Oh. Is it someone your parents know?” he asked, stunned for a moment. She was interested in someone her parents age? No, no, that couldn’t be. It could be some twenty-something her mom works with, or a lower thirty-something her dad worked with. It wasn’t someone who was forty-six. There was no way.

She nodded meekly, fighting the urge to cover her face and ruin her eye make up. “It _is._ God, it is, and I know I _shouldn't,_ because it's wrong, but I can't seem to stop myself. I'm horrible, right? Tell me I'm horrible.”

He took a chance and placed a comforting hand on her knee. God, she was warm. “There’s nothing horrible about having feelings, Rey. You’re an adult and they’re an adult, which means that as long as there is consent from both parties, there is nothing wrong with what happens between you. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed because you’re attracted to someone who is older than you. I mean, would you think I was horrible for liking someone who is younger than me?”

Her eyes flitted down to his hand on her knee, so large that it nearly spanned halfway up her thigh, as well. Swallowing softly, she shook her head. “No, I don't think that would be horrible of you.” Taking a deep breath, she kept her eyes on his hand and whispered, “He makes me feel warm.”

“That’s very good, Rey. Those are the good types of connections,” he told her, giving her a gentle smirk before moving his hand. It was touching her for at least twenty seconds. That was enough to get him some more wanking material for at least a few weeks. “Warmth is good. Warmth means there is a spark, and a spark means there is passion. And passion...god, Rey, passion is incredible.”

“You sound like a man that has experience with passion,” she replied, looking back up at him. God, he was so gorgeous, his hair falling artfully over his forehead, his glasses giving him this look of intense interest. “I don't. I mean, I've had sex, sure, but it wasn't...it wasn't what everyone says it is.”

“Oh, Rey. That’s a true shame. I really hope you get the chance to be with this older gentleman, because I can promise you that he has enough life experience to pleasure you like these little boys here couldn’t even begin to dream,” he rumbled lowly. He wanted to be the one to do it, but she liked someone else. At least he could help her. It sucked, but he still wanted to help her. Damnit.

 _Oh Jesus fuck,_ she was fucking drenched now, her thighs coming together to press against one another. How _dare_ he say something like that, so wonderfully sensual and promising, in _that_ tone of voice? She needed her vibrator like no tomorrow.

Clearing her throat softly, she said, “Hypothetically, assume for a moment that you're this older gentleman. How would you want to be told some young girl you barely know has the hots for you?”

His eyes went wide for a moment. Jesus, this was as cruel was the universe could possibly be. Really? She was asking him _that?_ He swallowed thickly, trying to think of something, anything.

“If I were such a lucky person as to be the object of desire for someone as incredible as you, I’d want her to feel confident enough to tell me in the most honest way she possibly could just what her emotions were. And then, if I were so lucky as to be feeling the same way, I’d then like her to tell me _exactly_ what she wants me to do to her, so that I may take her away and do all those things,” he told her, his voice pitched low and his eyes dark.

Squaring her shoulders, Rey turned to face him a bit more, taking in a deep breath. She was going to do this, she was going to tell William McTavish, friend of her parents and father to her brother's best friend, that she wanted to fuck him like the world was ending.

“Well, Mr.-- _William._ I want you to know that--”

“ _Shit,_ Rey!” Kaydel shouted, pushing into the dining room. “Poe just said that he saw some shits trying to break into Jack’s room. Get your ass upstairs and kick theirs!”

Attention jerking over to Kaydel, the wind went right out of Rey's sails. Fucking _seriously?!_

She was up out of her chair in an instant, casting William a look that said _I'm really sorry._ “I...uhm. I have to go break someone's teeth out of their head.”

“Would you like some help? I’ve got that mean parent voice,” he offered, already pushed to standing.

She faltered for just a moment, finally deciding the backup could be useful. “That would actually be really great, if you don't mind.”

“Way to go, inviting the hot dad,” Kaydel praised quietly to just Rey, leading the way up the stairs.

From the moment they were on the top of the landing, William spotted the hooligans who were trying to jimmy the lock.

“ _Hey!_  There is a lock on that door for a fucking reason! Get the fuck away!” William barked, glaring at the three dumb shits.

The main one working turned to throw some sass at William, only to shut his mouth immediately and push his cohorts out of his way as he scrambled past the new trio to get downstairs. He friends followed less than a moment later.

“Thank fuck. They wouldn’t listen to me,” Poe sighed gratefully. He gave William a brief once over before looking at Rey. “Oh hey, Rey. Looking hot as fuck.”

Entire body warm for a reason that had nothing to do with Poe's compliment and _everything_ to do with the authority in William's voice as he'd gotten onto the idiots, Rey gave him half a smile. “Thanks, Poe. You sure do have a way with words.”

“Hey, I call ‘em like I see ‘em. Mind opening up your parents room for me and Kay?” Poe smirked, coming forward to sling an arm around Kaydel’s shoulders.

Kaydel didn’t care that Poe had just complimented Rey’s hotness. She knew that Poe wanted to fuck her friend, but she also knew that he wanted to fuck her, so she wasn’t being left out. She and Poe weren’t dating, there was no need for jealousies. And besides, Rey was hot. No need pretending like she wasn’t. A friend could get jealous, but a best friend agreed.

“Just try not to break the bed frame, okay?” Rey muttered as she dug into her bra for the correct key. When she found it, after just a little awkward finegaling, she stuck it in the lock and opened the room for them. “And please try not to make a mess. I--uhm. _Shit.”_

What would William think of her letting people in to go fuck on her parent's bed? He was friends with them!

William just smirked. “I was young once, too, Rey. I remember what it was like. All sorts of hormones racing, plus alcohol. And she’s your friend, so you can trust her.”

Even though he was right, it still felt weird with him there, _knowing._ “Why don't you guys go to my room instead?” she offered.

She wasn't going to be bringing any boys back there tonight, or any time soon, it seemed, but if she did, _she_ could always use her parent's room.

“Thanks, babe!” Kaydel said, kissing Rey’s cheek as she took the key from her.

“I owe you!” Poe added, kissing Rey’s cheek next as he excitedly followed Kaydel inside.

The door was closed and locked within moments.

“Are you going to be alright, Rey? I was only driving by on my way home from the grocery store to make sure that things were okay, but I can stay however long you’d like. You know, put my dad voice to good use for you,” William offered as silence settled between them.

He would have maybe made a move, maybe, if her room was still available, but he knew he couldn’t now. He wasn’t about to have sex with Rey on her parents bed, and having sex with her on Jack’s was absolutely out of the picture. Not that he was going to have sex with her, of course. She had a crush on someone else. Some very lucky motherfucker.

“Huh? Oh, no, that's okay. If you need to get home, I understand,” she replied, trying to hide the disappointment she felt that he'd be going. “I really appreciate you coming by for as long as you did. And for the talk. It was very helpful.” She flashed him a brief smile, wincing slightly when she knew it didn't reach her eyes.

And now she didn't have the chance to tell him because the energy between them was just a bit different now from the interruption. She'd honestly been about to tell him when they were sitting at the table, had maybe thought about straddling his lap as she kissed him, but that was gone now.

“Are you sure? Both of your friends seem...otherwise distracted,” he said, glancing down the stairs to where he saw the young Rose wrapped up in passions with her boyfriend against the railing of the stairs. “I can help, um, supervise.”

She smiled more genuinely this time, shrugging. “It's okay, William. Really. I don't want your eggs or milk or whatever you bought to get warm. I'll walk you to the door, though?”

He smirked. “That’s very sweet of you, Rey. Thank you.”

He followed her back down the stairs, and it was not at all because he wanted to stare at her ass some more. Okay, maybe it was, but he also wanted to make sure no one was trying to sneak up there again.

As they reached the door, she opened it for him, looking up at him one last time. He was so close, so fucking close, and yet...she couldn't _quite_ bring herself to do it. She did however, lean up onto her name toes, lightly using his bicep for balance (holy shit, that was _hard_ muscle there), and kissed him lightly on the cheek, just beside his mouth.

“Thanks for dropping by, again. And for your fantastic daddy voice,” she said, leaning against the door edge.

William’s chub went almost to full mast at that word, so sinful and sweet like the sweetest, most debased word he’d ever heard. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to have his hand wrapped around her throat while he fucked into her, hearing her gasp that word out as she begged him for harder and faster and more. Fuck, if she wanted more, he’d give her more.

“Anytime you need a daddy, Rey, I’m here for you,” he promised.

Flushing hot and fast, she nodded, watching as he retreated out the door. She was too stunned for words, closing it softly behind him before she leaned heavily against the wood.

What the fuck was _that?_ Oh, it was so hard to breathe, and she just really, _really_ wanted her vibrator now, but no way was she going to interrupt Poe and Kaydel to get it. Knowing Poe, he'd offer a threesome.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t that today sucked or anything, but, well, it did. It wasn’t anyone’s fault that it had happened really, so there was really no one to blame for the flat tire her car was currently sporting on the middle of the highway. Well, maybe. She’d been needing new tires for a while now, and she simply hadn’t been able to afford them. Her dad had been making promises to buy her a new set, but that had yet to happen and she’d sort of given up hope at this point. Still, as she inspected the damage, the sounds of cars racing by behind her, she couldn’t help but slump forward and nearly bang her head against the side of the car.

This was for the birds, definitely. She was supposed to pick up Jack from Mr. McTavish’s place, where he’d spent the night because the boys had some school project that they’d been working together on.

She’d already tried calling both of her parents, and received no response back from either one. She’d tried texting, calling, calling their work phone, and nothing.

It didn’t really surprise her; what had she honestly been expecting? For them to actually care that their only daughter was calling? Yeah, as if.

Pulling out her phone again, she sent a message to Jack’s cell phone, given to him only to be used in an emergency.

 

> **Rey, 3:47 PM**
> 
> _Hey, I’m gonna be a bit late. Car got a flat tire._

 

“Aw, shit, Rey’s got a flat,” Jack sighed as he took a peek at his phone.

“Hey, language!” William immediately replied. He then thought over the words again. “Wait, your sister has a flat? What’s the ETA on roadside assistance coming? Or your dad?”

He wasn’t great friends with the Johnsons; it was tentative, at best, but he had a pretty vague idea of when they typically worked (a lot) and where (everywhere). Even still, he couldn’t imagine leaving Miles stranded on the side of the road.  

 

> **Rey, 3:55 PM**
> 
> _Mom and dad aren't answering. I'm going to try and hitch a ride to the nearest gas station. Looks like the jack got taken out of my trunk or I'd change it myself._

 

William let out a sigh as Jack relayed that information. That wouldn’t do. Someone like her attempting to just hitch a ride? Didn’t she know what happened? Hadn’t she seen Unsolved Mysteries when she was at home sick from school as kid.

“Ask her where she’s at. I can change her tire,” he informed Jack, already cleaning up the work he’d been doing.

 

> **Rey, 4:01 PM**
> 
> _Tell him he doesn't have to. I'll be okay, just have to find a jack is all._

 

William rolled his eyes as Jack read the text out loud. Why did she have to be so stubborn? It wasn’t like it was a big deal or anything. It was just a tire change!

“Get your stuff ready, Jack. We’re going to go get your sister,” he ordered.

Miles was up in a flash. Jack just heaved a labored sigh, hating that he was in the middle of whatever this was. He knew Rey was as stubborn as hell, but he was also quickly learning that Mr. McTavish was equally so. Even still, he did was Mr. McTavish asked. He knew better than to argue with the oldest adult he was dealing with.

 

> **Rey, 4:03 PM**
> 
> _Fine, but he's letting me pay him back somehow. I'm on the highway, right before exit 77_

 

Rey sighed and tapped her phone against her leg, standing on the side of the car that was away from the highway. Her heart was singing at the thought of William coming to help, but it was a waste of gas on his part, so hopefully he'd let her make it up somehow. Maybe she could buy him dinner or something--take the boys out. She didn't know. Whatever the way, she wanted to do something. Maybe he would think her weird for wanting to so something instead of letting him pay for it.

She was standing there for about twenty minutes or so, the chill of oncoming winter seeping through her jacket. It was just enough to make her shiver, but not enough for anything else, thankfully. Fall was still holding on tightly.

Soon enough, though, a car pulled up behind her, and out jumped Jack, giving her what appeared to be an apologetic shrug.

“Sorry, he was kinda insistent,” he said as he turned to watch everyone else get out too.

“Hey, Rey,” Miles offered with an awkward wave. Not like he hadn’t seen her earlier, but it was always the time to greet her.

William came around to the front of the car, holding the jack and tire iron. “Why don’t you all go sit in the car where it’s warm? I’ll be done in a minute.”

Rey ushered the boys back to the car, making sure they were safely inside and away from traffic before she moved around to where William was.

“Hey,” she greeted. “You didn't have to do this, you know. I appreciate it, nonetheless.”

He already had the jack fitted and had begun cranking it. He knew that electric ones existed, but he liked the satisfaction of doing it by hand. It reminded him of when he was a kid and he did car things with his dad. Miles, sadly, just didn’t seem as interested.

“It’s not a problem at all, Rey. What kind of person would I be if I left you stranded on the side of the road?” he shrugged simply. He got the tire up and he began to work off the lugnuts. “Where’s your spare?”

“In the trunk, hold on,” she said, immediately moving around to pop it open. Thankfully the spare was at least somewhat the same size. She'd had to acquire it herself, and it wasn't perfect, but it would work until she could get it where she needed to go. Pulling the tire out, she rolled it over to where he was and leaned it against the car, crouching down beside him. “I can do this, if you want,” she offered, glancing up at him.

If felt good to see him again, even under such crappy circumstances as this.

“A lady should know how to change her tire, but a gentleman should never make her,” he replied. “There is a tire store less than ten miles from here. I can go with you, if you’d like.”

He hadn't been trying to be nosy when he asked Jack about his sister's finances. It was merely concern surrounding the fact that a 22-year-old young woman didn't have roadside assistance. But Jack told him that Rey was either slaving away in her classes or at her minimum wage job and he just knew that a new tire probably wasn't in her budget. It was hardly ever in his, and he was a salaried man making the upper five digits. It was like buying a new couch: no one ever _wanted_ to spend their money on it, necessary or not.

Touched that he would do this for her, something as simple as changing a tire, she looked up at him, watching the concentration on his face as he worked.

“You don't have to do that, Mr.McTavish, it's okay,” she said, giving him a small smile.

It wasn't like she could afford a tire, anyway. And if you got one new one, you should at least get two to maintain some form of evenness on the tread. She couldn't afford one, let alone two.

“Rey,” he said, pausing to look up at her. “I wouldn't offer if I wasn't willing. You _need_ a functioning car. Let me help you.” He smirked to himself as he looked back down at the work he had left to do. “I told you to think of me as your daddy, sweetheart.”

Annnnnd every thought in her head went right out the window.

“My--uh-- _right,”_ she bleated, mentally kicking herself for sounding like a startled goat. That was _hardly_ attractive. Her next words were hardly intelligent, either, seeming to miss what he'd been hinting at. “I can't afford tires, though.”

The donut secure, he rose, dusting the road debris and dirt from his khakis. He smiled down at her, hoping he was being reassuring. “And you won't be worrying about that. Let me take care of you, Rey.”

Rising up to meet him, she watched him warily. “Are you sure? I don't want to...you know. I don't want charity. Can I pay you back somehow?”

Inwardly, she was screaming.

“How would you propose?” he asked her, knowing it was only fair. She didn't _need_ to pay him back. It was hardly charity, after all. He just needed to know she was safe and being well taken care of. Preferably by him.

“At least let me make you dinner,” she said, giving him a serious look. “Actually, that’s sort of a requirement right now. I also would like to add onto that, since dinner isn’t really an equal exchange for tires.”

“Add on?” he pressed, eyebrow raised.

“I could...I don’t know. Clean your house? Wash your car? Do...stuff? Things you might need done?” she explained, shrugging helplessly.

And instantly, his pervy old man mind kicked in as hardcore as it could. He could think of so many things that fell under “do...stuff”, almost all of which were sexual or would lead to something sexual. But he couldn't do that to her. First of all, he was still pretty sure she saw him as a legitimate father figure. Second, it would be so wrong for her to equate a favor to sex. Wrong for them both. No, no. He would prove that a person could do things for the simple goodness of it.

“Why don't I leave that up to you?” he offered. 

“Okay,” she nodded. “At least dinner though. My treat. Just tell me what kinds of foods you like, and I’ll make it happen.”

She wanted to show him that she could be useful too, that she didn’t want to be seen as someone in need of help, but rather someone that was willing to barter to give something back.

“I'm sure that whatever you offer me to eat will be delicious,” he said, realizing only a moment later how absolutely depraved that sounded. Well, fuck it. He meant that, too.

“Well, you said to think of you as my daddy,” she said, fighting down a blush. Maybe he would just think it was from the wind. Yeah, one could hope. “I would make him dinner every chance I got, if I actually had one.”

Yeah, that didn’t sound innocent at _all._ She wasn’t even sure how she intended for it to come out, either. Because surely he only saw her as this poor college kid in need of help.

Aaaaaand, he was hard. _Very_ hard. He'd carry this moment in his spank bank for a while.

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Whenever you feel the need to treat your daddy, I’m willing to oblige,” he replied, his voice pitched far lower than was probably proper.

“ _Hey! Are you two_ done _yet!?”_ Miles shouted, blaring on the horn.

“Almost, kiddo!” William called back, angered at having been snapped back into actual dad mode rather than continuing down what was probably a very innocent but oh-so-dirty path.

Rey was going to rip Miles’ head off, she was _sure_ of it. So Mr. McTavish was willing to be her daddy, even if it was just to be an actual father figure. That was...not quite what she wanted, but she could work with that, right? Something was better than nothing, after all.

“So do you want to follow me or...me follow you?” she asked, fidgeting from one foot to the other. She really just wanted to hug him (and definitely more than that, too). It had been sexy as fuck, watching the ease at which he'd managed to get the lugnuts off of the car, and while she may want to thank him in a _different_ way than the ones offered, he couldn't turn down dinner, right?

And it would also give her the chance to get to know him a bit more, too.

“I'll follow you,” he decided. _So that I can look at your ass as you walk away,_ and _ensure your safety. Naturally._

“Okay,” she nodded, resisting the urge to tack on a ‘daddy’ to the end of that. Just for posterity, of course. As she gathered up his tools while he stuck the flat tire into her trunk, she looked down at them, feeling their weight in her hands. What was a girl to do in this situation?

WIth her trunk firmly closed by his hands, she handed him his tools and offered a smile, dipping her head in gratitude.

“I suppose I’ll see you there,” she said, pulling out her phone to look up the address of the nearest tire shop. He’d said within ten miles, so she narrowed down the search range and hoped for the best.

Turning away from him, she headed around to the driver’s side, being careful of any cars passing by. She was acutely aware of the sensation of eyes on her back (possibly lower), but no way was she going to look back to confirm. She didn’t want to be upset if she was wrong, or if the eyes she felt were some pervert’s driving by.

She did know one thing, though. Her crush on William McTavish had just increased tenfold. He was truly the best daddy, even if the daddy in her mind was different than the one he had in his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here?

It was just a normal Thursday night, with Jack and Miles both over at Claire's since it was her night to have her son and Miles wanted to play Fortnite side by side with someone. Rick was cool and all, but not as cool as someone his own age. That being said, Rey was a bundle of nerves, flying through her kitchen to try and get dinner all set up.

It wasn't anything super special, as she was unable to afford prime rib or anything like that. She was just trying to make this simple dinner, some chicken, mashed potatoes, cornbread, and a few other options before _he_ got there.

William had been amazing, getting her two brand new tires to go on the front end of her car, and he'd even thrown in an oil change for her, as well. She'd been abundantly grateful, mentioning the dinner she had planned so many times that she was sure she was probably getting on his nerves. What else did she have to offer, though?

She'd dressed as nicely as she could without overdoing it, donning a black dress that came just above her knees, the neckline v-shaped, but not plunging so deeply that it showed her lackluster cleavage. She'd done her makeup just a bit, going for a natural look with just a hint of mascara and some nude lipstick that she felt complimented her skin tone decently enough.

She was working on these mashed potatoes, mashing them up in a bowl as she mixed in the milk and butter. Her hair was, luckily, pinned up and out of her face, so she wasn't too worried about getting anything in her way.

Hearing a car pulling up in the driveway, she took a moment to wipe her hands on a towel, biting her lip nervously. This was the first time they would be truly alone together, and she wasn't quite sure what the night would bring. She was sure he was just being nice, that he was embracing his role as a father figure and there couldn't possibly be a _hint_ of anything more. Still, she hoped, deep down.

Answering the knock on the door, she offered him a smile, eyes dragging over him slowly before meeting his own.

“Hi there,” she said, pulling the door open and stepping aside for him.

William had brought his appetite, and Rey was very easily sating it. She looked _delectable_ in her little black dress, and he preened to know it was for him. He longed to ruck it up and feel her, inside and out. God, she was hot. And beautiful. And so smart. And witty. And damn did food smell good.

“Hello there. I brought some wine. I wasn't sure what you'd be cooking so I figured a red would go with anything,” he offered, pulling forth the bottle.

Okay, so _maybe_ he was trying to impress her by showing up with a vintage bottle of wine that was a tad bit costly. He wasn't trying to throw his money around, but he _was_ trying to prove that he didn't have any money problems and thus, buying her two tires wasn't a big deal. He'd buy her anything. What good was being just over two decades older if he couldn’t spoil her like she deserved?

He was glad, at least, that he'd dressed similarly to her. He'd worn black trousers and a dark red button up, avoiding the overdressed look by abstaining from a tie. He had even sort of attempted to style his hair. (He had also, truthfully, thought about dying it to hide the salt in his pepper, but when he mentioned it, two of his work friends were swift to dissuade him, insisting that the ladies _loved_ the hint of an experienced man. Kylo and Ben were hip and young, so he trusted them).

“Oh, how thoughtful of you,” she smiled back, closing the door behind him. Good _lord,_ he was fucking hot. Red was easily a good color, and paired with black…

She hoped she didn't drool into the mashed potatoes when she went back to finishing them.

“Make yourself comfortable,” she added with a wave of her hand.

“Can I help you finish?” he asked. Again, that pervy part of him excitedly perked up, thinking of how _badly_ he wanted to see her finish. Was she silent or a screamer? Eyes open and locked, or squeezed tight in bliss? His fantasies had seen her through it all, but there was one consistency: her moaning “Daddy”. Fuck, he was so glad Miles never called him that.

“If you want to, sure, but it's fine if you just want to sit. I'm supposed to to be making this for you, after all,” she replied, taking the bottle of wine and moving back to the kitchen.

She set it on the counter and found two glasses, placing them next to the bottle as she looked back at him. “You look nice, by the way.”

“You look lovely,” he replied sincerely.

That wasn't too creepy, right? A perfectly platonic person was allowed to say that to another, right? She could just accept the compliment and look no further. Especially further south, as his chubby was struggling to fight for more.

Feeling giddy at his compliment, she dipped her head in a silent thank you, glad she'd gone as far as she had in dressing up. Not too bad, but not too classy, either. Seemed like he'd had the same idea.

“So how are you?” she asked, going back around to finish the food. “How's work? Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness?”

He chuckled. “I've been very well, thank you. Working hard, as usual. It’s nearly end of year, so we are getting ready for the new year and tax season. Being a CPA isn't terribly thrilling except for a few months of the year. And how about you? Feeling good after your final semesters? Any job prospects after graduation?”

She gave a shrug. “I have finals coming up soon that I have to study my ass off for, and then one more semester to go after that, so that's bound to be stressful. I'm basically going to be living on coffee and anxiety. Sleep? What's sleep? Don't know her. As far as jobs...no, not really. I haven't had a whole lot of time to try and find anything in between working, school, and watching Jack.”

Grabbing two plates from the cabinet, she placed them on the table, which she'd gone to the trouble of finding a table cloth for. No, she hadn't been trying to impress him. Much. Okay, maybe. She could be domestic!

“What kind of a degree are you working towards? When you get as old as me, you have a lot of connections in the world. I'd be more than happy to help you,” he offered.

She was so cute and domestic, but still firey and fun. He had always dreamt of a partnership marriage, one where everything was give _and_ take, not just one or the other. It was only so easy to feed his fantasies of a marriage to Rey, of her setting the table while he washed and prepared their kids for dinner. Equal, always.

“First of all, you aren't old,” she said with a heavy eye roll. “Secondly, my degree is in engineering, so I'm hoping to find something in that field. I know they say that women aren't discriminated against anymore, but we still are in certain fields, so it's hard.”

She seemed to deny his age rather harshly. He'd have to store that away for further thought. That sounded...promising? Almost as if she may even sort of be interested. Maybe. Okay, no, probably not, but he could dream...more.

“What kind of engineering are you interested in? I know a lot,” he asked, already going through a mental catalogue.

“I'm leaning towards mechanical, possibly electrical,” she said, placing the food items out onto the table. Mechanical because shit was always breaking and she wanted to figure out how to fix it without relying on outside help. Like her car, for instance. She still had to figure out that heating issue.

“Do you have a certain company you're interested in? I have a connection with Solo Industries,” he offered. Ben's dad ran that, he knew, and he and Han got along pretty well in the few times they'd interacted. He was sure he could call in a favor.

She paused, lifting her head to stare up at him.

“You...you do?” she gasped, eyes wide. “That's my dream job, honestly.”

He gave her a grin. “I'll see what I can set up. The CEO is the father of one of my coworkers.”

He'd have to email Han later. He wasn't so rude as to whip out his phone right now; he had a woman to keep him company.

“That would be--wow. You can really do that?” she asked, perking up in interest as she turned towards him. “What other secrets do you have, Mr. McTavish?”

He smirked at her, a dark glimmer in his eyes as he said, “I wouldn't want to scare you, sweetheart.”

Eyeing him suspiciously, even though she was pretty sure her underwear were ruined at that tone in his voice, that dark promise, she asked, “Have you killed someone? Stashed their bodies in an undisclosed location after transporting their chopped up parts in your trunk?”

“Well now I'm forced to do it to you, too. Hands behind your back and close your eyes, sweetheart. A struggle makes things so messy,” he rumbled lowly.

Cocking her head, intrigued, she narrowed her eyes at him. Smiling ever so slightly, just an upturned corner of her mouth, she spun slowly, making a show of bringing her hands up behind her back, one clasping the opposite wrist. Looking over her shoulder at him, she replied playfully, “Just make sure you do it quickly, Mr. McTavish. Wouldn't want someone to walk in and see us.”

With a smirk that she _knew_ was devious, she faced forward again, allowing her eyes to slide shut as instructed.

_Ohgodohgodohgod what am I doing?! He's so fucking hot!_

He rose and sauntered over to her, taking his dear, sweet time. He observed her with naked adoration, the way her body seemed both tense and relaxed. She knew what was coming, or so she thought. She seemed to be proud that he'd played into her hand, but she hadn't anticipated that she'd actually played into his.

Perhaps she _was_ interested?

Only one way to know now.

He came up close to her, his body just barely brushing against her as he slowly circled her. On his second lap, he let a hand reach out and touch her, ghosting at her hips, the soft skin of her belly, the small of her back. Ending behind her on his third, he leaned down and murmured in her ear, “Are you afraid, sweetheart?”

Keeping her eyes closed, she shivered under his touches, so light but definitely there. She turned her head just slightly towards him so that his mouth was near her cheek instead, and asked in a quiet breath, “Should I be?”

“Oh _never_ , sweetheart. Daddy's got you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she whispered, feeling his breath ghost across her skin and down her neck. “May I go then, daddy? The dinner I made is going to get cold.”

She didn’t want to stop, of course not, but now that she was almost positive she had his interest, she needed a moment to think.

“That's a good girl,” he rumbled lowly, stepping back from her to give her space to move.

Internally, he was freaking out. She hadn't backed off. _And_ , she'd called him daddy. This was...an excellent development, to say the least. She was quite possibly interested in him.

Just as he began to celebrate, he remembered a conversation they'd had before. She liked someone else who was older, too. Was he...fuck, was this a fetish for her? A way of getting back at her shitty parents? He felt himself deflate a bit, realizing that perhaps he really _had_ been playing into her hand all along.

Now, though, he had to decide if he wanted to be part of her games or not. Could he live with letting her use him to satisfy a kink, to dig at Keith and Karen? Or did he want more? Watching her set the final plate on the table, he remembered his fantasy of a family and he felt positive that she was more than a kink to him, more than some midlife crisis craving. Damnit.

As she grabbed the wine and glasses, then sat down, she looked expectantly at him, her eyes trailing lower briefly. She paused just for a moment on the front of his trousers, a blush creeping up bright and hot over her face as she averted her gaze to the wine bottle.

“Oh, shit. Forgot the bottle opener,” she mumbled, more to hide her own embarrassment than anything else. Hopping up, she dashed around the island to dig through a drawer for it.

She couldn’t believe she’d just had a moment like that with him, that she’d been so bold. It had only been a short amount of time, but she had still been a tease. Maybe she’d meant to, and maybe she hadn’t--all she knew was that when he had begun sort of returning her flirtation, she had been beyond thrilled. She hoped things wouldn’t be awkward now, while she figured they both had to wrap their minds around it, though.

Coming back to the table, she set it down with an awkward smile in his direction. He’d called her sweetheart. Maybe he was just the kind of person that called everyone like, sort of how some people referred to everyone as “hon” or some other pet name. Maybe he was just like that and she shouldn’t let it make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“This looks delicious, Rey. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me,” he said, offering her a more sure smile back.

Could he be that for her? Could he, could he, could he? He knew it would only just lightly scratch the itch he had for her, but was that something he was willing to shoulder? A tempting salve for his aching wounds?

And speaking of aching, he wondered how much longer he'd be hard for.

“You also didn’t have to buy me tires, and yet you did,” she countered easily, shrugging as she pointed to the food. “Help yourself to whatever you’d like.”

He couldn't help it; he looked directly at her, holding her gaze. Her. He wanted her.

She looked at him right back, her hands stilling in the air with her fork and knife. Slowly, she set them down, giving him her undivided attention. He looked...hungry, and not just for food. His pupils betrayed him, and she was sure that if she were to look underneath the table, she’d also see further evidence of his feelings.

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to do it so badly she could barely think straight. Maybe if she just...launched herself over the table at him, he’d catch her and they could have a steamy makeout session while rolling around in the mashed potatoes.

It was all too easy to imagine what it would be like, with him laying her out on the table, dragging her to the edge, and standing between her legs as he bent over to meet her kiss with the same intense ferocity. She bet he tasted sweet, like everything she’d ever been craving and more. Maybe sweet, like chocolate, maybe a little bitter like coffee. Or maybe he was the perfect, delectable blend of strawberries and cream.

Pressing her thighs together under her side of the table, she cleared her throat and asked, “Is everything okay? Do you not like any of this? I can make something else…”

“This is wonderful, Rey. You're very clearly brilliant with your hands no matter what task you set them to. It's a very admirable skill,” he reassured her after taking a full bite of what she had to offer.

“Oh, good. I'm glad you like it,” she replied. “I used my special seasoning. _Extra_ cocaine.” Grinning, she took a bite of her own.

The chicken _was_ delicious, if she said so herself. She'd had used a special seasoning she'd come up with on her own, minus the cocaine. She was glad he approved, and she could only hope that the rest of the meal would live up to his approval, as well.

Okay, _maybe_ she had a praise kink. She could admit that, even to herself.

He laughed. “A true genius.” He ate some more, thoroughly enjoying the meal and her presence and not at all thinking about their heated exchange and what it would mean or lead to. Not. At. All.

“What led you to engineering? I know your parents work in the corporate world, but I don't recall hearing them mentioning anything on that level,” he asked. As far as he knew, her parents worked in sales, a husband-wife time for some pharmaceutical company or another. He wasn't sure which, there were always so many.

“I like building stuff. I like having something to show for the time and effort I put into my work,” she replied, eyes on her plate. “It's a useful skill. I can be self-sufficient that way.” Because you can't rely on anyone, it seemed. At least not parents, and Rose and Kaydel were damn near useless when it came to fixing things. Okay, Rose was decent-ish, but she was majoring in something completely different.

“Sort of like knowing how to change your own tire?” he asked with a faint smirk. “It’s an impressive skill for anyone. And it’s unfortunately rare for women to pursue it, even when they possess those skills. I'm glad it wasn't stomped out of you by some dudebro asshat who thinks mechanical things are a men’s-only game. It's ridiculous, really. If you can test the same, you can work the same.” His smirk grew wider. “Although, I'm willing to bet you test better than they.”

“Tell that to my dad,” she mumbled under her breath as she scooted a piece of chicken around the plate.

“He doesn’t think you're smart enough, or that you should pursue it?” he asked, frowning. One of his fists balled in anger, boiling just beneath his skin. Fucking Keith.

“That I shouldn't pursue it. He thinks it's man's work, and that, as a woman, I should be confined to a desk job as someone's secretary. He refused to help me pay for college if I chose this as a major, which is fine and everything. I got in on a scholarship, but I still have to pay for my books and materials on my own. It's fine. I'd rather do what I want and make it on my own than doing something I hate just to make someone else happy,” she sighed, leaning back in her chair. Giving him an apologetic look, she shrugged. “Sorry, didn't mean to throw all that at you.”

“Rey, your parents make their money selling pills they _know_ do more harm than good. I don't think their advice on what makes a solid job should have very much weight,” he insisted. “And let me just guess: they think you only got your scholarship to fulfill some sort of “bullshit” quota on girls in the program to maintain funding.”

“You got it,” she nodded. “Something about showing they have 'diversity'--” she made little air quotes with her fingers, “in the classrooms. I tested pretty high, and I don't say that out of hubris or anything. My scores are _good._ My work is _good._ I worked damn hard to get this opportunity, and my parents can fuck right off, honestly. I really don't know why you're friends with them.”

“ _I'm_ not. In the five years Miles and Jack have been friends, I'd let Claire deal with them. Upon first meeting them, I knew I didn't like them, but when you have kids, you have to play nice. I would have hated for Miles to lose his friend because I can't stomach faking it with shitty people for a while. I didn't even know you existed until this summer, so that shows how much they rant and rave about their only daughter,” he explained. He shook his head before glancing around the room. “What sort of parents care more about their home decor than having photos of their kids?”

“The kind that have openly said that we were mistakes,” Rey replied. “The kind that have made little to no effort to let us know that we're wanted or cared about. They like Jack a bit more than me, because I'm the oldest. I was the first one to ruin their lives. It's not like I _asked_ to be born. Especially not to shitty parents like them.” She shook her head right back, excusing herself to stand and start cleaning up the empty plates. She wouldn't cry. She _wouldn't_ cry. Not in front of him.

He followed her in a few long strides. With gentle hands, he set the dishes in the sink for her and slowly turned her around. One hand on her shoulder, he brought the other to cup her cheek, knowing this was perhaps a bit too far but needing to touch her anyway.

“You are _not_ a mistake. Nothing about you ever could be. You're so incredibly brilliant and talented, not to mention beautiful. You're everything a woman should be, Rey. Everything I'd ever want a woman to be,” he confessed. He searched her watering eyes, hoping she understood that he was telling the truth.

Even if he was just a fetish, even if this was just to get back at said shitty parents...he may be able to do this, for her. He could be whatever comfort she needed.

She looked up into his warm, liquid amber eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity in them. Hesitantly, she covered his hand with her own, just for the fraction of a moment so that she could bask in his warmth. God, he was so warm and comforting, and she just wanted to wrap him around her and feel it everywhere.

_Everything I'd want a woman to be._

Did that mean…? Could he possibly want _her,_ or just someone like her, but older? That exchange they'd had earlier had definitely made her think he wanted her. Now, she wasn't so sure, but she wanted to know.

“You're too sweet, Mr. McTavish,” she murmured, slowly withdrawing from his touch.

She had to do these dishes or she was seriously going to do something she might end up regretting. Turning to the sink, she flipped the water on and began to fill up one of the basins, adding a dash of liquid soap to the water.

“You believe me, don’t you?” he asked her softly, lingering just beside her.

He flexed his hand from when it had touched her face. Her wonderfully warm, smooth face. This wasn't about that, though. His hand could tingle and his loins could stir, but this wasn't about that.

She sighed mostly to herself as she began the process of scrubbing the dishes, the sponge working almost furiously against the plates. She didn't know what to believe, really. He seemed so genuine, so amazingly tender and truthful with her, but the concept was so hard for her to grasp, that someone may actually like her. How could he like someone like her?

“I'm just...I don't have an easy time believing anyone's kind words. And you seem to be this knight in shining armor, riding to my rescue. You're just so amazing and perfect, and everything I could want, too,” she told him, eyes on the middle of his chest.

He reached out, curling a finger beneath her chin to lift it up. He let his thumb sweep over her chin, a soft gesture. “Rey,” he whispered, eyes moving from hers to her lips. “You're... _everything_. Do you understand me? Everything.”

Her lip trembled, stunned as she was by his admission. She wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but it was enough to soothe the demons raging inside her for now. It pushed them back, forced them down where they couldn't be seen or heard, and as she let herself be captivated by his face, she broke down, her resolve crumbling into nothing as she flung herself at him. Her wet hands gripped the front of his shirt, using it as a sort of handle to pull herself up to seal her mouth over his.

His first reaction: kiss her back, and _hard._ His second: wait, kiss her back? His third: wait, _kissing her!?_

His eyes popped open as he realized that he was, indeed, actually and truly kissing her. Her. Rey. Rey was clinging to him and kissing him and he should probably break it off because she was so clearly emotionally compromised right now but-- _holy shit_ , was that her tongue?

All other thoughts driven from his mind, he turned them, backing her up until he could feel her back make contact with the wall. His hands and mouth explored every inch of her that they could, his fingers digging into soft, firm flesh, his tongue tangling with hers. Holy shit she was incredible. Holy shit this was amazing.

Feeling trapped between the wall and the solid body in front of her, Rey could only moan into him, enjoying the feeling of being pinned in place. She moved her hands from his shirt upward to his jaw, holding him to her as she licked and kissed everywhere she could. Yeah, he definitely was a unique flavor all on his own, her mind swimming in a foggy cloud.

He was really returning her kiss, and maybe it was out of guilt, or some other feeling that made him believe he had to, but she wanted it so badly. She didn't want to have to pretend he wasn't the guy, or whatever. She just wanted to kiss him forever. To wrap her leg around his waist--just like that--even knowing it bunched her dress up around her thigh.

He moaned, deep and low in his chest, to feel her fucking _climb_ him. Holy _shit._  He cupped her ass and showed no shame as he ground up into her, his cock back at full attention and eager to sink into her. Knowing that breathing was necessary, he tore his lips from hers, took a quick breath, and then moved his lips down her neck. He could feel his glasses moving askew, but he didn't care. He needed as much of her as he was allowed to have, damnit.

Fingers tangling into his hair, she pulled it slightly, guiding him around to exactly where she wanted his mouth on her. Her breathing was heavy, ragged over his shoulder, her eyes closed in bliss as scorching heat travelled down to pool between her legs. He was so hot and _hard,_ god he was hard, rubbing right against where she felt so empty and ached so forcefully.

 _“Daddy,”_ she sighed happily, giving his hair another tug that was a bit more purposeful this time. She was vaguely aware of what she'd called him, but it didn't matter. He was her daddy, wanted to be called her daddy, and by god, she _would._

The door lock clicked, and she froze, eyes suddenly going wide as she stared in horror towards the entryway, where whoever it was still had yet to make an appearance.

“William?” Claire called out. “Are you--here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, what a bother. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

William felt like he'd been dunked in an ice cold lake. Seriously, _Claire_ ? His ex- _wife_ was here? Fuck. Of course she recognized his car. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!!!_

“Rey?” Jack called next.

William set her down. Well, at least hearing Claire's voice had _violently_ killed his boner. Damnit.

“Hey, in the kitchen,” William replied, his voice somehow almost normal.

Rushing to quickly fix her dress so that it laid correctly and was as smooth as possible, Rey avoided looking at him or pretty much anything else in the room. She was flushed, she was still (admittedly) horny, and she was so confused about what _that_ had been.

“I-in here, Jack. Kitchen,” she called back, darting around to the table to grab something to make it seem like she was cleaning. God, she was all hot and bothered and kissing him had felt _so_ good. Damn them for coming home!

Jack came around the corner first, pausing as he saw the dinner laid out on the table. “Oh _sweet,_ is there anything for me?” he asked, looking up between Rey and William. “Oh, hey Mr. McT.”

“Hey there, kiddo,” William replied, doing his best to smile normally at the kid.

Claire stepped up a moment later, raising one overly-thin eyebrow. “William. What, um, what's going on here?” she asked, her lips in a similarly thin line.

“Dinner,” William replied simply. “I assisted Rey with some new tires so she's paying me back with dinner.”

“Huh. Is that so?” She looked at Rey next. “Hello there, dear. My, don’t you look _lovely._ You know, I remember the first time I met you. You were, what, just shy of seventeen?”

“Ah, _yeah,”_ Rey mumbled. “Time moves really fast, doesn't it?” _I wasn't just kissing your ex-husband, I swear!_ “You guys are back awfully early.”

“Jack apparently has some homework to finish,” Claire said, shooting a look at the younger boy that said that he couldn’t hide that from her. She looked again between Rey and William, wondering what _they_ were hiding. This seemed...suspicious.

Rey threw Jack a look. “Well, you better get upstairs and get it done. I'll save you a plate,” she promised, feeling a bit more relieved that no one seemed the wiser as to what had just transpired.

“Okay, _fine,”_ Jack muttered. He turned to Claire then, backing up towards the stairs. “Thanks for the ride, Mrs. C.”

“Of course, honey,” Claire said, giving him another tight-lipped smile and a little wave. Once the child was gone, she looked again at William and Rey. “I didn't realize you were so charitable, _William_.”

“She's a student and needed reliable tires. She'll pay me back one day with all of her engineering riches,” William said, throwing Rey a reassuring smirk. Claire couldn't unhinge him. He had too much experience with her bullshit.

“Ah, yes. Your mother told me that you're trying that little...mechanical thingy,” Claire said, giving Rey a little giggle.

Trying to hide the way she instantly bristled, Rey kept cleaning up the kitchen to keep busy. She'd just told Mr.McTavish what everyone thought of her major, so as she replied, she kept her voice as neutral as possible.

“It makes good money once I get a job. There are a lot of opportunities to grow and advance, and it would be doing something I love,” she said, glancing slyly over to the only man in the room.

“It's incredibly admirable,” he said, holding her gaze. He turned then to Claire. “I'm going to contact Han Solo and see if he'll have a position for her come spring.”

Claire sneered at that. “Oh I’m sure he would. You _know_ what they say about him. Cheats on his wife nonstop with every hot little intern who he gets.”

“That's unfortunately some very bad, very _old,_ and very inaccurate press. Both he and his wife, you know, Senator Organa, have denied those allegations. But one could just imagine what it would be like if he really did cheat on her,” William replied coolly.

Claire snapped her jaw shut, her cheeks rapidly pinking. “Yes. Well. Good night, Rey. William.”

Her exit was swift and precise, her heels making sharp noises as she tucked tail and ran.

William sighed. “Can you believe that once she was actually _kind?"_

Rey snorted at that, shaking her head. “I'll take your word for it. She hasn't really been _kind_ since I met her. Always passive aggressive, looking down her nose. Whatever, I'm not going to shit talk your ex-wife more than I already have,” she said, wiping the counter down.

“I have to work hard to constantly keep even my thoughts about her trending on the positive. Our co-parenting therapist says that even negative thoughts can seep into your parenting and create a negative experience for your child. The last thing we want for Miles is for him to think that we'd sooner kill each other than be nice to each other for him,” he said.

“That's incredibly admirable, too,” she replied, using the same words he had. She stopped rubbing the counter down and looked up at him, glancing over his body again. That strong, _hard_ body. “About what happened--”

“I apologize,” he replied. “I shouldn't have done that. It was a momentary lapse of conscious and I hope you can forgive me for taking advantage of your emotional vulnerability.”

There, that sounded mature and adult, as he was. Nevermind that the other half of that statement was _and if no one had interrupted, I would have buried myself in your cunt and made you scream for me and forget everything else_. He couldn't say _that_.

She stared at him dumbly for several long moments. “Why would _I_ need to forgive _you?_ I basically just attacked you like a wild animal. _I_ should be the one apologizing.”

“Shall we chalk it up to high-running emotions and red wine older than us both?” he offered.

“I think that might be wise,” she nodded slowly. _Because I'm about ten seconds from doing it again. And this time, I might drag you up to my room or just do it right against the wall, really._ That was hot as fuck and she wanted to do it again. And again. “Definitely the wine. And...emotions. Would you--would you like some dessert?”

She opened the fridge to pull out a premade pie, holding it up almost like an offering.

“I'd love some of your pie, Rey,” he replied. And he meant it. He really, _really_ meant it. Maybe if he was nice enough, he could lie on his belly between her thighs and really enjoy her pie.

Giving him a half-hearted glare, she brought out a few smaller plates and set them out on the island counter, along with a couple of forks and one of those little serving utensils. She gave them each a slice, pulling out some whipped cream from the fridge next.

Popping some onto the top of her pie, she offered it out to him next.

“So what was the craziest thing you did during your college days?” she inquired curiously.

He hummed in thought, declining to remind her that college for him was twenty-four years ago, twenty-eight from his freshman years. “I was a frat boy, so you can forgive me for forgetting much of it. Our philanthropy was helping to feed the homeless and we often _drank_ for the homeless, too. I have hazy memories of one such fundraiser where I may have gone streaking through the freshmen girls dorms. I somehow evaded expulsion, however.”

Openly gaping at him, stunned to death, she shook her head. “No way. You're telling me you went _streaking--naked--_ on campus? Such a deviant,” she laughed. “Is that how you met Claire?”

“Oh, no. Claire I met after college. I did the taxes for the place she'd interned at during my own internship. We were often being sent on errands and running into each other,” he remembered. “We were married for almost eight years before we were medically blessed with Miles. Unfortunately, I think our struggles to conceive him were the first of our marital problems.”

She nodded in thought, wondering if it was odd to be asking the man you'd just had a pretty hardcore makeout session with about his ex-wife. “I don't mean to be nosy, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer any of this.”

He shrugged. “It's natural to be curious about those with more years under their belts. You should know, though, that older doesn’t always mean wiser.” He knew she knew that, of course. His ex-wife and her parents were proof enough. Although, that reminded him. “Have you, um, spoken to your gentleman friend yet about your, um, feelings?”

 _“Oh,_ uhm,” she hesitated, wondering just how to word it. “Sort of, not really? It's...complicated. Possibly even more complicated now than it was during the party.” She rested her chin in her hand, her feet swinging under her chair. She both hoped he figured it out, while at the same time terrified of that moment. So much so, that she couldn't figure out which one she wanted more.

“Complicated? I can’t imagine someone not returning your affections once you've expressed them,” _like how I kissed you back and needed more_. God, he was scum. He _knew_ she wanted someone else and yet he took advantage as he had. Scum scummy scum scum _scum._

“It's not just about, uhm, physical expression. I feel more than just that and I'm no good at putting those feelings into words,” she sighed. “Partially because I haven't heard from him, _expressly,_ that he feels the same way.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, just tell him, Rey!_

“Maybe give him some of that wine,” he joked, even if it hurt.

It hurt to know that she saw him just as what he'd feared, and then doubly so to realize that he was trying to help steer her towards someone else. To protect his heart? Possibly. God, he wanted her. All of her.

Rey smiled, but kept quiet for a while, her mind yelling at her to say _I already did and he had me pressed up against a wall, and now I want_ more.

“Do you think you'll ever remarry?” she asked softly.

He smiled softly at her. “There is only one woman for me in this world who I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. If she somehow were to want me, too, it would be a happy life.”

“You should tell her,” she replied, giving him a reassuring smile. “I'm sure she'd be thrilled a man such as yourself feels such a way.”

“Maybe one day I will, if I were sure she wanted _me,_ ” he said. He took his final bite of pie and began to clean their plates away. It was hard to not remember what had only _just_ happened in there. He cleaned quickly, fighting his conflicting emotions.

“She'd be stupid not to, you know,” she asked, having followed him to lean against the wall. Maybe it was coincidence that it was the _very same_ wall he'd had her pressed up against not too long ago. Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave him her most serious look.

“I don't know,” he replied. He looked down at her, wanting her but knowing that she just didn't want the same. “Tonight was wonderful, Rey. You are a fantastic hostess.”

Blushing, she gave him a terrible imitation of a curtsey, rising up again to look at him. “Thank you for everything, Mr. McTavish. I sincerely mean that, and I hope to see you around again soon.”

“I'd greatly enjoy another dinner with you,” he replied. “Don't hesitate to call if you'd like another round.” _food, wine, or making out. Whichever._ It would be hard to just make out with her, though. That fantasy of her and their children was only all the brighter in his mind.

“Maybe we can make it a weekly thing. Or monthly, if you're too busy. Whatever you'd like,” she smiled as she walked him to the door. This was feeling very much like the night of the party all over again, and she was having the strangest sense of deja vu. Because they were going to reach the door, she'd open it for him, and then kiss his cheek and watch him disappear until who knew when again.

As they reached it, she did pull it open, and she _did_ kiss his cheek, just the same as she had last time. However, instead of stopping there, she also chanced it and stepped forward to hug him tightly. She refused to let go for perhaps a moment too long, and then she held on even longer, her face buried against his chest.

He smiled softly and held her close. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he whispered. “Whenever you'd like to see me, sweetheart, I’m free. I will always have time for you.”

“Same for you, Mr. McTavish. Keep me updated on stuff and things, okay? Your lady friend, for instance. _Not_ that I am by any means a love connoisseur, but I could maybe offer some advice about what _I_ would like in certain situations,” she offered, breathing him in and committing it to memory. “Also, between you and me? You're a great kisser.”

“As are you. I'm glad that I even remember how to kiss someone. It’s been--” _more than a year_. “Good night, Rey.” He pressed one last kiss to her forehead.

She watched him walk down the steps, watched as his back got further and further away from her. It felt wrong, watching him go, especially like this for some reason. Her body ached to call him back, not necessarily for sex, but just to provide some touch and comfort to someone she was positive she was in love with. In the end, she really just wanted him happy, and if that meant he ended up with this other woman, that would be all right. She guessed so, anyway. But so far, he'd responded to _her_ kisses, and maybe that was enough for them to both get through the day. Him, because he was pining over someone he couldn't have, and her, because of the same thing, and also because she was a chicken.

She took a deep breath, determined not to let it end like this. She needed to tell him.

“Mr. McTavish! Wait!” she called out, rushing after him. She was completely barefoot, her feet thudding lightly down the steps and onto the frigid sidewalk.

“Rey? It’s too cold, you shouldn’t be out here,” he protested as he turned around. That late-fall wind was turning unforgiving, especially in the dark of night. He hated to think of her getting sick.

“Don't care!” she called back as she ran towards him, barely containing herself as she jumped at him again, locking her arms around his neck as she kissed him.. She didn't care that they were in the middle of the front yard in plain view of everyone. She didn't care that the temperature was rapidly dropping below freezing, or that she was wearing nothing but a fairly thin dress and no shoes. She felt _warm._

This kiss felt different. It was soft and sweet and warm and, when he slid his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around to hold her tight, it felt like... _love._ He hoped, he _prayed_ , that he was right. That, as their lips moved in wonderful synchronicity, it meant that their hearts were, too. He held her up and kissed her back and he wanted to never part from this moment right here and now. She was perfect and he loved her and there was nothing else.

Grinning into his mouth to feel him returning her kiss, her heart soared just a bit. William McTavish was not a man who would let someone use him just to use him. He wouldn't be the type of person to kiss _her,_ to make out against a wall with _her_ when _he_ was in love with someone else. It was all becoming so stupidly clear to her now, and she felt so dumb for missing it.

When she had to breathe, she pulled her mouth from his and pressed their foreheads together. Opening her eyes slowly, almost dreamily, she looked into his from so close, searching.

“There's been a development with my mature gentleman friend,” she whispered, still clinging tightly.

He hoisted her up a bit higher, making sure she was secure. Not that he'd ever drop her. He didn't work out for two hours every other day to just _drop_ the woman of his dreams.

“Has there now?” he rumbled quietly, his heart speeding up in his chest. “Did you discover his secret? That he loves you?”

“Well, I don't know if loving _me_ is possible,” she grinned, leaning down to kiss him again, more insistently this time.

 _“William Douglas McTavish!_ What the _fuck_ are you _doing?!”_ Claire all but screeched, getting out of her car to gape, her eyes as big as golf balls.

“ _Shit_ ,” he hissed quietly. He held Rey tighter, determined _not_ to let Claire ruin this. “Hello, Claire. What are you still doing here, lingering like a stalker outside the Johnson home?”

Rey just turned her head slightly to stare at the older woman, eyes narrowed. Nope, she would _not_ feel guilty. Not at all.

“I just _knew_ something was off when I dropped Jack off. You could practically _smell_ the sexual tension in the air,” Claire huffed, slamming the car door as she stormed her way back over.

“And what of it?” William challenged. He didn't move his hands, one cupping Rey's pert bottom and the other supporting her back. “Did you have a comment on it? Something you'd like to express? You remember what the therapist said, after all.”

 _“I'm_ also not dating a child!” Claire snapped, pointing one finger at Rey. “You're more than _double_ her age!”

“She's twenty-two and _right here_ , Claire. Don't talk around her as if she were invisible,” he snapped.

Rey frowned at her, thinking back to every single thing Claire had done that had pissed her off from the get-go. From PTO bake sales with fake smiles and even faker friendship to pretending to be nice while actually feeding on the latest gossip.

“I am a consenting adult, Mrs. Clark,” she replied, somehow managing to sound calm. “What William and I do is no one's business but our own. I believe you said something similar when you left one husband for another.”

Claire turned cool eyes to Rey, a sneer appearing on her mouth. “Yes, well. I do hope you enjoy each other before you get _too_ old, Rey. Wouldn't want those fine lines and wrinkles to be off-putting to our dear William.” She glanced behind her as though looking for something before she turned back to them and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, “When you're sucking on his cock like a slut, focus your attention to the tip--he likes that more.”

It was a harsh reminder that the man Rey was currently clinging to had been with someone else. That that very person was now standing beside them, watching their embrace with judgmental eyes. It was a reminder that Claire knew his body, that she had been married to him for almost twenty years and she had probably done any number of sexual acts with him.

Carefully, William set Rey to the ground, even though he was loathe to let her bare feet touch the cold, damn grass. He kissed the top of her head before turning on Claire.

“If you _ever_ speak about Rey that way again, I _will_ tell the courts what I know. I have respected your decision to marry the man you spent three years cheating on me with and allowed him to come around my son. I ask that you set your jealousies aside and give me the same respect,” he said, his voice low but deathly stern.

Claire just glared at him, eyes narrowing. _“Really?_ You’re going to hold _that_ over my head and use our son as leverage? Classy move, _Bill.”_

“Really? You're going to call my girlfriend a slut? Classy move, CC,” he replied.

Claire seemed to take a deep breath, huffing heavily as she folded her arms over her chest. “Fine.” She turned to Rey, then, her tone like ice as she said, “I apologize for calling you a slut. You’re just so young, and this all just took me by surprise. You must know how this looks, in the first place. A young girl like you with an older man.”

Rey nodded curtly, shifting from one cold foot to the older. “It’s fine. I don’t care how it looks, really. It’s no one else’s business.”

William turned back to Rey and lifted her up into his arms, hardly missing the irony of bridal carrying his new girlfriend in front of his ex-wife. Her weight in his arms reassured him, though, and he felt better having her there.

“You understand that it's important that we reveal the nature of our relationship to others ourselves, yes?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Claire. It was the nicest way he could say _don't fucking tell her parents_ that he could think of.

“Yeah, yeah, tell whoever. I won't say anything,” Claire replied waving her hand through the air. “I don't want to have to be the one to break the news to Karen or Keith that their daughter is... _seeing_ their friend.”

“Thanks, Claire,” Rey replied, her arms around William's neck to hold on. “Have a good night.”

“Yeah, you…too,” she mumbled as she walked back to her car.

Once Claire's car door shut, William sighed. “I'm so sorry, Rey. She should have never spoken to you like that.”

“It’s fine. They’re just words--she can say whatever she wants and call me whatever she wants,” Rey replied, burrowing a little bit further into his warmth. “Do you want to come inside again for a bit?”

“Your brother is in there,” he reminded her.

“I know. I’m just saying maybe for a movie or something. Something not...that,” she said with a faint smirk. They could at least be good. Maybe. They could cuddle on the couch and maybe kiss a little more. Just not go all the way. She didn’t want to chance risking sex when there was the possibility of Jack coming down and ruining everything. Or worse, having him hear her.

No, sex could wait.

He nodded. “That sounds good to me. Which TV are we settling in front of?”

He knew that there was one in the living room,.a bigger one in the basement, and, if he could guess, one in her bedroom. He didn't care which, although he had preferences. Bedroom sounded nice, but her room was near Jack's. Basement, however…

“Downstairs,” she said, pointing towards the stairs leading down as he brought them back inside. “It’s bigger--better TV.” _Plenty of space to maybe sprawl out on the sectional and makeout some more._ Not that she was expecting that to happen or anything.

He smirked and maneuvered them downstairs, which was quite the feat, considering how narrow the stairs were and how wide he was naturally, compounded with the tiny woman in his arms. Even still, it was no sweat. When he found out Claire was cheating, he put all his anger and energy into working out and drinking. He was happy to report that one of those things he kept up with, and that one was making his time with Rey all the better.


	6. Chapter 6

He settled her on the center on the couch, moving to sit beside her a moment after. Still, he set a respectful distance. He didn't want to appear too forward. After all, he'd admitted the depths of his affections to her and she hadn't been able to voice reciprocation, so he didn't want her to feel pressured.

“You can pick what we watch,” he said. _I'll probably just watch you, anyway. Learn you in your silent moments. Nothing creepy or pervy._

“You're the guest, though,” she said with an eye roll as she reached for the remote. Scooting closer to him until she was tucked in against his side, needing the comfort of his touch, she flipped through the channels in search of a show or a movie or something. Luckily, it was late enough at night for most of the good movies to start coming on and she picked the first one that looked interesting.

“Hope you like Braveheart,” she said, wrapping her arm across his torso.

“ _Love_ it. You know, I was actually--” he immediately cut himself off. No, nope, no. He wasn’t going to go there. He did not at all want to remind himself that she wasn’t even _born_ when Braveheart was released, while he was a year _older_ than she currently was when it came out. Those types of thoughts did not dwell well when they were just faced with all of what Claire had just said. So instead, he settled on, “It’s very engaging.”

“Uh huh, what were you actually going to say?” She pressed, frowning up at him.

He frowned. Damn, he had thought he’d covered that up well. “I was twenty-three when that movie was released. You weren’t even alive yet.”

Straightening up a bit beside him, her frown deepened. “So? _Obviously_ you're older than I am. I don't care if it's five years or twenty-five. Let me ask you something: do you want me?” She watched his face carefully, reading every minute change in his expression.

“ _Yes,_ ” he replied emphatically.

“Well I want you, too,” she told him, her voice shining with earnesty. “I may tease you about being 'old’,” she said with air quotes again, “or robbing the cradle, but I don't really mean it. I promise.”

“Can you promise me something else, then?” he asked softly. The arm he had around her shoulders gave a bit of slack, giving her an out, if she needed it after this question.

“What's that?” she replied, turning more towards him to give him her full attention.

“What is this for you? Am I a fetish, a way to get back at your parents, or...is this sincere? I don’t meant to insult you, but I just find it so hard to believe that someone as brilliant and gorgeous as you could possibly want someone like me as something more,” he asked.

“Oh, _William,_ no,” she gasped, her face softening a bit more. “No, you aren’t a fetish. Okay, that might be a lie, because I have never been interested in older men before. But you’re definitely _not_ a way to get back at my parents. I didn’t tell you about my feelings for this ‘mature gentleman’ just for you to be strictly a fetish. My feelings for you are very sincere, and had I had an actual chance to voice myself before Claire had interrupted outside, I would have told you I’ve been in love with you, too.”

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft but steady kiss. It was difficult to control his baser instincts that demanded that he lay her down and prove his love to her, but not too difficult. It was too soon to have sex. They’d only just admitted their love and now they needed time to explore and learn. Sex would come (and he’d make sure _she_ did several times over), but for now, they could focus on this.

And, because he couldn’t help but be a little snarky, he asked softly as they pulled away, “Does this mean you’ll wear my pin?”

Rolling her eyes, she grinned, “Once a frat boy, always a frat boy. _Yes,_ I will wear your pin as a sign of us ‘going steady’, as I think your generation calls it.” She couldn’t help the little giggle that left her as she added. “Although, if I have deal with your lingo, you have to deal with mine. I forget what the younger kids call it, but I seem to recall ‘on fleek’ and ‘yeet’ being a thing, along with ‘yolo’ at one point.”

He cringed. “Good lord, how will we ever survive this generation gap of ours?”

“You’re in luck--I happen to enjoy movies that are as old, if not older than I am, music from the 80s, and men that age like a fine wine,” she smirked, kissing his cheek again. “I think we'll make something work.”

“I think we really will,” he replied. “Until you’re too, what was it, wrinkly for me? Then I’ll have to trade you in for another twenty-something.”

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes. “Guess I’ll just have to get my hands on as much wrinkle cream as I can. Clean living and all that, too.” She swung her leg over his lap, looking up at him with an innocent expression. “And we’ll just have to make sure you have a steady supply of that little blue pill.”

He smirked, helping to tug her up fully onto his lap. Like this, they were fairly eye level, and he liked that he could look in her eyes as he moved one hand from her thigh to her ass and gave a firm squeeze. “I get the feeling that you’re all the little blue pill I’ll ever need. _Especially_ with an ass like this.”

Unable to help but wiggle on his lap and into his hand a bit, she smirked down at him. “So you’re an ass man, huh?” _Oh thank god, since my boobs are so small._

He slid his other hand up to cup a breast, his eyes darkening to see the way his massive paw could cup the entire warm globe. “Oh, sweetheart, I am an _everything_ man. Especially when it comes to you.”

Breath hitching just a little to feel his scalding hand through the top of her dress, Rey leaned down to kiss his nose and then across to his cheek and down his jaw, moving her lips everywhere except for over his mouth. She could feel the faintest hint of stubble, something that said he had probably shaved earlier in the day. Continuing her path down to his throat, she moved over his Adam’s apple, and to the pulse on the side, licking lightly across it.

“That’s good to hear,” she replied, “Because I’m an everything kinda girl when it comes to you... _daddy.”_

“Oh, sweetheart, I am _so glad_ to hear that nickname doesn’t scare you, because I’d love to make you scream it out for me,” he rasped. He tilted his head back to give her all the access she wanted to the thick column of his neck. One of his hands continued to massage her firm ass while the one of her breast moved down to cup her ribs, his thumb targeting her nipple through her bra.

“Quite the contrary, I _love_ calling you that. I almost called you that in the grocery store, too. And I call it everytime I think about you while I touch myself,” she admitted in a sultry whisper, not feeling even a little embarrassed by her lack of experience. She was just doing what felt right, and this felt good, and he wasn’t complaining, so why stop?

He groaned softly at her admission, his hips thrusting up as his previously-ignored cock made a sudden and insistent demand to be paid attention to. His eyes fluttered closed a moment as he felt himself connect with the warmth between her thighs, so inviting, so promising. Not tonight, sure, but soon. Fuck, he hoped soon.

“You touched yourself thinking about me? That’s very naughty of you, kitten,” he rumbled, the hand on her ass gripping even harder.

She nodded slowly, licking a more firm line across his throat as her chest arched towards his hand. His thumb felt so fucking good, even through her bra, and the hardness between her legs was so, so tempting. They were separated only by the fabric of his pants and the flimsy black thong she was wearing. It would only be too easy to unzip his pants, slide her underwear to the side and take him deep inside.

And she was tempted. Oh, she was tempted. It was like placing a feast in front of a man dying of hunger and telling them no. He was going to do it as soon as no one was looking.

“I’m very naughty when it comes to you, daddy. I’ve come so hard, _so_ many times, imagining it was you,” she moaned, dropping her hips down against him for emphasis.

“How did you imagine it? Tell me how you thought about your daddy taking you,” he asked, grinding right back into her. She was so fucking warm, it was like their genitals had magnets that needed desperately to come together. He was pretty sure that once he was able to bury himself inside her sweet little cunt, he’d have a hard time coming back out.

 _“Hard,”_ she gasped out, feeling _just_ how hard he was against her. It was like he was made out of diamond or something, and she was sure it had to hurt. “There’ve been so many ways, positions. Doggy style, and also pinned with my chest against a wall, wearing some heels to make it easier for you. You just couldn’t help yourself, daddy. It was so hot, imagining you holding me down.”

He moved his hand from her ribs up to her neck, a slow drag that appreciated every last inch of her. He encased her neck, his fingers not quite pressing, _yet._ “Is that what you want? Do you want your daddy to hold you down and _take_ what he wants from you?” he purred dangerously.

She shivered in his loose hold, eyes fluttering closed at the power promised in his hand. _“Yes,”_ she breathed, opening her eyes again to stare into his. “If my daddy wants me, he should show me what I do to him.”

He smirked as a dark thought entered his mind. Oh she wanted him to show her, huh?

Tightening his hand over her throat (keeping her actual air intake at the forefront of his mind) he lifted her from his lap and forced her onto her knees between his own. He reclined back, tilting his chin down at her as he took her hands and set them on his belt, raising an eyebrow for her to do what he silently commanded.

“Why don’t you find out, kitten?” he said, his still-trapped cock giving an excited twitch at the promise of what was to come.

Meeting his eyes, she bit her lip softly as she observed the darkness in them, the primal urges lying just underneath the surface.

Lowering her attention back down, taking in the shininess of his belt buckle, she inhaled slowly. She’d never done this before, never performed any sort of oral on anyone, and now, here she was, about to attempt it on this man with experience. She hoped she didn’t disappoint him, that her inexperience didn’t shine through. Working the belt free of the buckle, she popped the button next, and then pulled the zipper down slowly. Each drag over the teeth was pronounced, building anticipation until she got it down as far as it would go. She could see some very soft looking material inside, and as she reached in, just the faintest brush of her fingertips, she knew it was silky. Fancy man, him.

As she felt his hips lift up, she managed to drag his pants and boxers down with just a little difficulty, but she managed.

Her mouth went dry as he sprang free, his cock... _huge._ Jesus Christ, that was supposed to fit _in_ her? Anywhere? She wasn’t even sure it would fit in her mouth, as thick as he was, but she’d try. And he was leaking from the tip, his skin flushed red and needy as he pulsed. She’d never wanted to taste something so badly in her entire life.

Rolling her eyes up to his face, she braced her hands on his knees and lowered herself down. Mouth dropping open, she slowly, oh so slowly, licked along the underside of the tip.

He let out a low, slow groan, feeling her sweet little tongue wetting his pulsating flesh.

“That’s it, kitten. Take it nice and slow. No need to rush,” he encouraged gruffly. He couldn’t stop himself from bringing one hand to her head, his long, thick fingers threading into her soft chestnut hair. He wouldn’t force her down at him, but he liked having his hair played with, so he had a feeling she would, too. His other hand fisted on his thigh, twitching in time with his cock as she explored him slowly.

The first thing she noticed was his taste, clean like soap, but not overpowering. Underneath that was him, a musky tang that was better than she’d heard other girls describe. She decided she liked it, that it was one of her new favorite flavors, and while she still maintained a slow, steady pace of tracing along his shaft with the point of her tongue, she made a few appreciative noises. She felt every single vein, following their paths up and down before pulling back and carefully taking him into her mouth. She could feel the way he stretched her lips, a pleasant little sting as she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked. Her fingers tightened just slightly on his legs, her nails digging into the firm flesh as she began the gentle motion of bobbing her head up and down on him.

“Good girl, sweetheart, good, good girl. S-- _sooooo_ fucking good,” he moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt her sweet little mouth taking him in. What she lacked in skill, she definitely made up for in enthusiasm. “Curl your lips over your--yes, good--so good, kitten. Just like that. Suck that cock like it belongs to you.”

Basking in his praise, relieved that she seemed to be bringing him pleasure, she followed his cues as best she could, sucking when she reached the tip, and licking her way back down. Her mouth was getting messy, saliva building up to drip out of the corner and down his length. What she couldn’t fit, she began to pump in her fist, following the movement of her mouth. With each withdrawal, she tugged on him, and each time she sucked him back down, she moved her hand back towards his body until she found a comfortable rhythm. Her jaw was starting to ache just a bit from the stretch, but his reaction was all worth it.

Coming off of him with a loud little pop, she murmured, “You taste so good, daddy. So good--I want to suck my daddy’s cock for the rest of my life.” To prove her point, she twisted her hand on him just a bit and dove back down, licking and kissing him with gusto. She felt emboldened by his encouragement, humming around him as she watched his face.

It was only so easy to imagine that, his pretty little Rey on her knees in front of him forever and ever. But he wasn’t the type to only just demand from her. As soon as she decided she was done with him (he wondered how she’d like him to come? On her pretty face? Maybe she’d take off her dress and let him coat those perky little tits? Or, fuck, would she swallow?) he fully intended to get her. He’d do anything she wanted him to do to her, so long as it involved his hands and mouth on her body.

“You gotta earn that,” he teased in a breathless moan. As if she hadn’t already.

Shifting on her knees, one hand disappeared from his leg for just a moment, her concentration focused solely on the cock in her mouth. Okay, maybe she was stealthily removing her thong while he was distracted.

When she finally got it off, she kept it balled up in one hand, while she sucked him hard and moaned deeply. She had to earn it? Oh she’d earn it, all right. She was a dripping mess for him, and he hadn’t even touched her. It was the moans he’d made while she’d gone down on him, and she wanted to hear them more, wanted to have her own needs sated, as well.

Rising quickly, probably too fast for a mind hazy with lust to really comprehend, she straddled his lap, lined herself up with him and sank down onto him in one fluid motion, her own moan erupting into the air.

He _really_ hoped Jack didn’t hear as he let out a loud moan, feeling her tight, wet heat enveloping him. Holy _fuck_ , he had not been expecting that. He hadn’t at all thought that he would be leaving the wet warmth of her mouth in exchange for the velvet heat of her cunt, and what a fucking cunt it was. His hands fell immediately to her hips, gripping hard into the black fabric as he held her in place and began to fuck up into her in earnest. He wasn’t here to fuck around, anymore. He was here to fuck her.

“Such a naughty little kitten, taking what she wants. Did daddy say you could? Did daddy tell you you could have that cock?” he growled at her, his voice just as steady as his thrusts.

“I earned it,” she gasped back, feeling the way his cock plunged in and out of her drenched little cunt. “I earned your cock, daddy, and if you won’t give it to me, I’m going to take it.” She lifted her thong in one hand, dangling it in front of him before she pressed the portion that had been covering her crotch against his nose. It was still damp, covered in her slick, but she had a feeling, an inkling that he wouldn’t mind.

He wasted no time in snatching her panties with his mouth, groaning as that sweet, salty taste of her arousal came to life on his tongue. He sucked on them happily, excited further by the prospect of getting to shove his face between her thighs as soon as they were through. He so looked forward to lapping up both of their come. But first, they had to get there.

He could feel his fingers bruising into her flesh, the way that plump ass of hers bounced on his lap. He could feel saliva dribble down his chin as he sucked on her thong, but he didn’t care. This was exactly the grade of dirty he always craved and he was so fucking glad she would deliver. Perhaps soulmates really did exist.

“You’re such a dirty daddy, enjoying my panties like that,” she moaned, her head lolling back and forth with each harsh thrust. “So fucking _filthy.”_

God, he was so thick, stretching her to the brim and making her gasp and arch each time he sheathed himself fully inside of her. She knew there would be bruises on her hips tomorrow, marks that would be proof of their coupling, but she didn’t care. She welcomed them. They were evidence that this had actually happened, that it wasn’t just some fantasy of hers. This was depraved in all the right ways, and it was something she had never before envisioned when she thought of sex. Sure, she thought of dirty things, but never this level of filth.

He had to pick between sucking her thong or talking, so he supposed he had talked enough for now. He just grunted and moaned, his eyes blazing as he bounced her faster, harder. Her blowjob had keyed him up, but his working out had taught him stamina, so he knew he wasn’t going to blow his load before she was done. He just needed to find the right angle to make her cry out for him. And, of course, thumb at her pretty pearl. That was a given. He brought a hand around to the front, fingers still gripping her hip as his thumb pushed her dress fully out of his way and found its treasure. He tilted his hips just a bit, hoping to both stimulate her clit and her gspot.

“Oh _fuck--_ right there, daddy, right-- _there!”_ she panted, working hard to roll her hips back down to get him to target that spot again. His finger on her clit had her thighs shaking, her orgasm rising as he kept up his relentless pace. She clung to his shoulders, nails biting through his shirt as best she could for purchase. “God, you’re so amazing--you have the best cock ever--want it to fuck me forever and ever--god, I love you--only you, daddy! I’m close, I’m so-so- _sooooo clo--ah!--DADDY~!”_

It crashed into her like a tsunami, sweeping off of her metaphorical feet. She was tumbling in bliss, her eyes open and unseeing anything but the white stars blossoming before her, her mouth open as she gasped for breath. Somewhere, she could feel how tightly her body clenched down on him, how it was so tight it nearly halted his movements. She wanted him to stay inside of her forever, to keep fucking her like this until she couldn’t breathe.

He couldn't very well _resist_ the tight squeeze of her cunt, threatening to hold on and milk him for all he was worth, but they hadn't discussed birth control or anything before this. He had no way of knowing if she was on the pill or had a shot or an implant, and he knew that some girls didn't like to be filled with spend, regardless. He knew he should removed her underwear from his mouth and ask her her preference, double check to make sure that she felt like her boundaries were being respected. Waiting would have been preferable, as they could have discussed all of this before deciding to have sexual relations on the couch in her parent's basement...

Which were all the thoughts that were in the very back part of his mind while he buried himself fully to hilt and emptied himself inside her with a force he wasn't sure someone of his age should be capable of, a fierce and feral growl forced out from somewhere deep in his broad chest. And then, with a strength he knew not even many young men possessed so quickly after completion, he lifted her from his absolutely drenched cock and turned, depositing her once more on the couch before burying his face between her thighs to _finally_ get a taste of her sweet, cream-filled pie.

She laid there for a long moment, a twitching, quivering mess as his mouth worked her, and then reality came back to her and she gasped. He was licking their combined spend _from_ her body! Oh god, this was so filthy and depraved and she loved every second of it. Still, she was a bit overly sensitive, and she couldn’t decide if her wiggles were of protest or if she was seeking more. Still, she grasped his hair and yanked, a hoarse sounding cry clawing from her throat.

“Daddy!” she begged. “Daddy--I can’t--”

“You _will,_ ” he growled back at her, his eyes dark and commanding as he feasted upon her. The temptation from her thong had been a wonderful appetizer, and he was thoroughly satisfied with the body and robust flavor of the main course. He’d never done it with his own spend mixed in, but he wasn’t sure it would have tasted quite this good without her flavor being the primary. And, of course, that disgusting, perverted old primitive man who lived in his head demanded that he shove two fingers up her still-twitching cunt and force his come deeper inside her.

They really should talk about birth control. Later.

Lifting her head, she moaned again at the sight of him between her thighs, looking like he was about to devour her whole. Her body was so on edge, so amped up from a wonderful orgasm and now he was going to force another on her. Her hips twitched and jerked upwards towards his face, riding his tongue as best she could. Already, she could feel the second one building, higher and higher, and somehow, she just _knew_ what was about to happen. It felt different, weightier, like her very soul was about to leave her with her next orgasm.

“I’m gonna come--gonna--gonna--oh _gooooood, daddy!”_ she nearly screamed, feeling a gush of fluid leave her to coat his face.

He drank everything she offered him, his tongue moving through her drenched folds in wider zig-zags. If someone were to shoot him right now, he’d die the happiest man who ever lived. She was incredible. He only wished they’d somehow found each other four years sooner, from the moment she was legal. Had he known this was what was waiting for him, maybe he could have avoided those three miserable years.

“Look at you, kitten, squirting for your daddy. What a good girl. Such a good fucking girl,” he praised roughly. “Are you ready for more? Do you want my cock again?”

Panting, she stared unseeingly at the ceiling. She was pretty sure her eyes had crossed at some point. “Oh god. I don’t think--I don’t think I can,” she gasped, palming lazily at her breast through her dress. She was hot, flushed and soaking wet. Honestly, the couch was probably ruined, too.

He chuckled. Noting the hot flush of her skin, he helped tug her dress up and over her head. He shed his own shirt afterwards, their clothes in a satisfying-to-see pile on the floor. “That’s--that’s good. Because I think my heart my explode. I may not be as young as I thought I was.”

He crawled up onto the couch, sprawling out on the wide cushions. He opened his arms, an invitation for her to come snuggle up, if she wanted. He understood if she didn’t, though. Some people were cuddlers post sex and some just weren’t. He wouldn’t be offended either way.

Collapsing next to him, she curled up with her back to his chest, her head resting on his arm. She could feel his heart thudding erratically against her spine, and she brought his arm around for her to kiss each of his fingers.

“Please don’t have a heart attack on me. I just found you--I’d be loathe to lose you already,” she whispered, even though she smiled slightly to herself.

“No worries, sweetheart. I eat my Cheerios religiously,” he reassured her. He held her tightly, his free hand caressing her stomach. “So, probably a bit late to ask, but, birth control?”

“I’m on the pill--no need to worry about your baby batter taking root,” she snickered. “Trust me, I wouldn’t have just hopped on like that if I wasn’t on something.”

“And here I thought it was my raw sexual energy blinding you to reason,” he snarked right back. He kissed her temple. “I should probably tell you now, though, that I’d always wanted more. Claire couldn’t, so I never pressed the issue, but I always imagined Miles have siblings.”

“Well,” she murmured thoughtfully. “If everything works out well, and we feel like the time is right, I’ll give you more. I always wanted two. Hopefully a boy and a girl.”

“And you won’t be too upset to have a baby daddy who will be fully gray by the time they graduate high school?” he asked.

It had already been hard enough to accept that he’d be in his mid-fifties when Miles graduated, but more after? Of course, his coworkers were always quick to remind him that it wasn’t too uncommon. The 80’s brought a wave of women who were finally free of too much social stigma, allowing them to focus on careers before families. The 90’s then brought women who were determined to break the glass ceilings and perhaps never get married, or else waiting until their thirties to even consider settling down. It wasn’t like he was the only graying father he saw at school functions, but he was already wincing at the idea of his kids having to explain that no, that wasn’t their grandfather, it was their father. And god, not to mention Rey having to explain that he was her husband and not her father. He’d never apologize for their relationship, he’d never attempt to justify it to another, but the idea that she and their potential future children would be faced with raised eyebrows and whispers while he got nothing but high-fives...society was still fucked up, apparently.

“Well, maybe by then you won’t just be a baby daddy,” she whispered quietly, chancing a glance down at her finger, where a ring might one day sit.

“Ideally, I’d like to, uh, what is it the kids say? “Wife you up”?” he smirked. He slid his hand over her left one, caressing her ring finger. He wondered what her preference was, if she was traditional or old school or completely unique. He really hoped he’d get the change to know.

“We’ve been dating, officially, for maybe two hours,” she laughed, falling silent to watch his fingers on hers. Biting her lip, she knew that if he were to ask right this second, she’d already have an answer for him.

“It’s been a pretty solid two hours,” he laughed. Eyes darting to the TV, he saw that Braveheart had ended and another movie was beginning to start. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Bird on a Wire, but apparently, it was a Mel Gibson marathon. He supposed he wouldn’t really be watching it, though. Exhaustion was beginning to settle in. “How do you want to go above this, sweetheart?”

“About what, exactly?” she asked, turning her head back to look at him with raised eyebrows. “Are you asking if you can spend the night?”

“I’m asking how you’d like to proceed in this relationship. Would you like me to court you properly, pick you up from your dorm and take you out on fancy dates to restaurants and walks in the park? Or do you want it to just be...this,” he asked. “Whichever you prefer, I’ll happily oblige. I just need to know where my expectations are being set.”

“I’m not ashamed to be out in public with you, William,” she said. “I also don’t want you to feel like I’m only with you because I see you as my sugar daddy or something. I want to date you like normal people date each other, but I don’t want you to feel obligated in any way. If you ever feel like you’re being taken advantage of or something, please tell me.”

“While I hadn’t even entertained the idea of this being _that_ type of a relationship, if you’re comfortable with it, I wouldn’t mind taking care of you some more. Tires are an expense very few college students can shoulder, and I know you’re already taking on as much work as you can on top of having to watch your brother along with your school workload. It isn’t taking advantage when I offer it to you, and anything you need, I’ll provide,” he told her. There had to be some advantage to his age, after all.

“That’s hardly the point,” she said with an eye roll. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to out of guilt or whatever. I mean, not that you wouldn’t make a super sexy sugar daddy and all…”

“It’s not guilt, Rey. I want to take care of you, like I said. I know that you’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but I also know that the reality of life is that it’s a struggle to make sure all of your needs are always being met, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t shoulder some of your burden?” he reasoned.

Sighing heavily, she rolled over to face him and ran her fingers lightly over his cheek and down his jaw. “You know you’re too good for me,” she murmured quietly. I never actually thought this could be a thing. It was always just a dream--a fantasy. And a good one, at that.”

“Then let’s keep living in it,” he whispered quietly. “If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. I wasn’t lying when I said that you were everything I could ever want in a woman. You’re brilliant, so fucking smart, and so funny. And, I don’t know if you noticed this or not, but you’re also hot as hell.”

“Speak for yourself,” she smirked. “Speaking of which--unconventional date idea. Where do you normally work out at?”

“The health club downtown by my office,” he replied. It was an exclusive club, the type that had astronomical fees but, in the end, were honestly worth it. There was a protein and juice bar on every floor, two Olympic swimming pools, and endless classes on everything from boxing to cycling. He went after work with Ben and Kylo, working on a tight rotation from floor to floor, muscle group to muscle group every day. New members often asked if they were trainers, and Kylo had often chuckled at leaving the “exciting” world of taxes behind in order to get to sculpt some bodies instead.

“Oh okay,” she nodded. “I was just thinking that I wouldn’t mind doing some workouts with you. Be your spotter and all that. Show you my sweet yoga moves. They’re good for maintaining flexibility, you know. I’m _very_ limber.” She wiggled her eyebrows almost obscenely at him, grinning from ear to ear.

“I can bring a guest whenever I’d like,” he reassured her. He smirked then, imagining her in some tight lycra, just some tiny little shorts and a sports bra, all of her skin on display. “I’m looking forward to testing that flexibility. You wouldn’t believe what positions I’ve imagined fucking you in.”

“Oh, _do_ tell,” she smiled, leaning forward to lick some of the sweat that was drying on the top portion of his chest. “I also have a few things of my own planned. Only the best for my daddy, of course.”

“Have you ever seen a sex swing in real life, kitten?” he asked.

She pulled back a bit to look up at him with a raised eyebrow. “I can’t say that I have, but I’m very interested. Have you ever used one?”

He shook his head, but maintained his smirk. “It’s something I’d like very much for us to explore together.”

“I’ll explore whatever you want, daddy,” she promised, feeling the idea that they would be doing something together that neither of them had tried before heat up the spot between her legs again. “I’m curious to know if you’re interested in roleplay, too. For science, of course.”

“ _Highly,_ ” he purred, nuzzling down into the sweet-smelling skin on her neck.

“Excellent, that works out very well,” she all but cackled, relaxing into him. She reached blindly for a blanket to cover up with, just in case Jack decided to come downstairs for whatever reason. “For now, though...would you like to stay the night, or do you have to work in the morning?”

“Can we possibly relocate to your actual bed?” he asked. He’d have to set his alarm and get up extra early to have enough time to get back to his house and get ready for work, but it would be worth it. She was worth it all.

She winced slightly. “We _can,_ but I don’t know that it would accommodate us both. It’s a twin. Unless you don’t mind me sleeping almost literally on top of you.”

“I think I just very much enjoyed you on top of me,” he laughed. “If it wouldn’t raise Jack’s suspicion, I’d suggest you come back to my house. Miles is with Claire and I have a king.”

“That sounds like a plan to me,” she replied, sitting up to hastily pull her dress back over her head. “We can just tell him the truth, though.”

“If you’re comfortable with it, I don’t mind,” he replied. He dressed a bit more slowly, although that was mostly because he was distracted by watching her. Just before she could grab her panties, however, he snatched them up. “These are mine, now.”

“Why do I have the feeling you're going to start a collection with those now?” she teased, hands on her hips. “You're going to steal them all and then I'm going to be forced to wear _nothing_ underneath, like the scandalous slut I am.”

He stood and loomed above her, one hand falling possessively to her waist. “You’re just _my_ slut, Rey. And if I want you wandering around like some always-ready harlot, I’ll _have it._ ”

She had to press her thighs together at that look in his eye, the possessiveness in them. “Yes, daddy,” she replied like a good girl. She'd be whatever he wanted her to be.

He smirked and leaned down to kiss the tip of her pert little nose. “Good girl.” Giving her behind a swift little swat, he backed away and continued dressing himself. Once they were both presentable, he followed her upstairs. He wondered how Jack would take the news.

 

* * *

 

Jack was sitting at the table, homework apparently done since he was happily devouring the leftover plate Rey had saved and set aside for him.

“Hey, we need to tell you something,” William began.

“Wait, ‘we’?” Jack asked, eyeing them with more scrutiny.

“Yeah, ‘we’,” Rey said, making it very obvious how she slid her hand into William’s. “We’re dating, William and I. And we felt like you should know about it.”

“That's...cool, I guess,” Jack shrugged, not at all perturbed.

“I’m going to tell mom and dad when they get back,” Rey explained.

“You know they’re gonna lose their shit, right?” Jack asked, giving them both a look. “You’re _with_ their friend. Their _older_ friend. That’s probably going to cause a fight.”

“We’re not really friends,” William shrugged.

“And they’ve never given two shits about what I do before. Why start now?” Rey sighed.

William wrapped an arm around her for comfort, tugging her into his side and pressing a kiss to her head. Karen and Keith really were the worst.

“Because now you’re doing something that offends them. And they’re going to say Mr. McT is a creep for going for someone more than half his age who he had every opportunity to meet in the last five years that Miles and I have been friends. You can see the issue, right?”

“I’m not really sure that it _is_ an issue, though. I didn’t know him before that day he picked up Miles at our house,” Rey shrugged. “They’re selfish--always have been and always will be.”

“True that,” Jack agreed.

Relaxing at the idea that Jack was being so chill, William announced that he was going to go to the restroom (to clean up, not that they needed to tell the kid that). He figured it would also give the siblings some privacy.

As soon as William was gone, Jack gave a shit-eating grin. “So, do I get to call him William now too?”

“You’ll call him the same thing you’ve always called him, you little twerp,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“So what do _you_ call him?” he retorted, that same, stupid-ass smug look on his face.

“None of your business, that’s what,” she snapped.

Jack just laughed, shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks passed, and every time Jack happened to go stay with Miles over at Claire's, Rey and William managed to have some form of time together. The first was a date at the gym, where Rey made good on William's vision of her in lyrca short shorts and a sports bra, she got hit on a _lot_ by a bunch of dudebros; only to have those dudebros gasp in shock and outrage when she went for the sexy older man running on a treadmill and hopped on the one beside him. Apparently it was hard for them to fathom that she didn't want _their_ muscles, but the ones Mr. McTavish was sporting. Maybe it was the way he smiled back at her and reached out briefly to hold her hand as she got started, but eventually they backed off.

They texted constantly, and when they had a chance, they talked on the phone into the wee hours of the night, or until he had to get to bed for work the next morning. She’d tell him she loved him and wish him a goodnight before either falling asleep in her own bed and dreaming he was beside her, or staying up to finish some much needed-to-be-done homework.

She liked to make his life interesting while he worked, that was for sure. So she'd had him download the Snapchat app. She started them nice and simple, cute little Snaps of her face with cute little filters, sometimes sending him short clips of her blowing him a kiss or saying something silly with the voice modulator filters. She laughed for a while at his horrified realization that it sent her a notification when he took a screenshot, tsking her disapproval.

“Snaps are just a moment, William. You have to appreciate them while they last,” she teased.

And then promptly began the type the app was _really_ made for. She went in for broke as she sent the first video, phone angled between her legs as she rubbed her clit and gasped for him. She'd at least been kind enough to set that one on an eternal loop, but he only got that kindness once. After his more than encouraging response to her depravity, she sent him more, tempting and teasing him with topless photos and masturbatory clips. She squealed with delight when they garnered her desired result: him fucking her _hard_ the next moment they could.

“You're such a fucking cock tease,” he’d growled as he held her down, palm firmly over her neck and fingers pressing into the sides, pounding into her.

William enjoyed that cute little app, until she gave him bones when he least expected it. He'd opened that first bawdy clip whole at _work_ , and he'd almost forgotten to turn the volume down as entranced as he was by seeing her rubbing circles over her pretty pink pussy. He'd had to _run_ from his desk and jerk it in the bathroom at breakneck speed.

He soon realized, though, that two could play at her little game. He sent her videos right back of him slowly or rapidly tugging himself when he knew she was in class. He sent videos of him doing the most innocent but suggestive things, like licking an ice cream. He couldn't be as creative as she was, but he could still tease her right back. He only wished he could keep those gorgeous clips forever. They were art, truly.

 

* * *

 

When Christmas break came, it was with a fury, winter having finally decided to make its presence known. A polar vortex, they were calling it, something that was supposed to drop in from Canada to say hi and fuck everyone's shit up. With negative wind chills and a blanket of snow, Rey woke up one morning to find herself... _freezing._

She wasn't the only adult in the house, thankfully, at least. Keith and Karen were home for once, and, being the actual adults in the house, it was their responsibility to figure out what the issue was.

The discovery revealed the power to be out, and not just for their house, but for at least the entire neighborhood, possibly further out. The ice had just accumulated on the powerlines too much and snapped them right off their connections.

That would have been all fine and dandy, except for the fact that they weren't really prepared. There was no fireplace to warm up beside, and the oven was all electric, so that was out, too. Dressing in several layers, along with some comfy slippers, Rey pulled out her phone, noticing the battery to be mostly dead. Apparently the power had gone out last night before it had gotten enough time to charge.

Great.

Making her way down the stairs, she was surprised to see that Keith and Karen were at least somewhat making themselves useful, grabbing a bunch of blankets and bringing them out to the living room.

“Why don't we just go to Mr. McTavish's?” Jack frowned as he wrapped a thick afghan around his shoulders.

Keith looked first at Karen, who only shrugged, before down at his son. “And why would we go there?” he asked in that condescending way of his. That kind of voice that made everything seem like it was the most _obvious_ thing in the world to ask.

Instantly, Rey began to panic. This wasn’t quite how she had wanted to tell them about her relationship with William. Her heart fluttered anxiously as she began to quicken her steps, needing to get the rest of the way downstairs before—

“Rey’s dating him.”

It went absolutely still in the room, save for Rey’s heartbeat in her ears. Why, Jack, _why?_

“I’m sorry, did you just say that Rey is _dating_ William McTavish?” Keith asked, making a motion of sticking his finger in his ear like he had water in it.

“Jokes like that aren’t funny, Jack,” Karen admonished.

“I’m not joking—ask her! She’s right there!” Jack said, pointing at Rey, who had made it to the bottom of the stairs by now.

All eyes turned to her, that same still silence creeping into the room. It was uncomfortable, stifling, even despite the cold leeching in from the windows.

“Uhm?” Rey asked intelligently.

Keith’s brow furrowed and he straightened to his full height of a measly five foot seven, just an inch taller than Rey herself.

“Jack, go upstairs,” Karen ordered, pointing at the stairs while still glaring at her daughter.

“Aww man,” Jack sighed. He tugged his afghan around his shoulders and trudged upstairs. He hoped Rey wasn't too mad at him.

“Rey. Do you have something to tell your parents? Something that apparently pertains certain relations with a man who is older than I am?” Keith asked, his mouth set in a sneer. Keith was only 44, after all.

“William _McTavish?_ God, Rey, haven't you _heard_ what Claire said about him? He's awful!” Karen shrieked.

“Of course _Claire_ isn't going to have anything good to say about him. She divorced him for another man,” Rey replied as coolly as she was able to. Honestly, someone should give her an award for her acting.

“And do you know _why_ she sought the comfort of another man? Because William was a controlling, inattentive asshole who just wanted a—a  _sex slave_ and not an equal partner!” Karen snapped.

“Good god, Karen, I don't need to imagine _our_ daughter with that beast of a man. He's twice her age and twice her size,” Keith sneered, lip curled firmly in disgust.

Rey just gaped at them both. “You're serious, aren't you? You only believe the stories his ex-wife has told you; you haven't actually taken the time to get to know him. Because if you _had,_ you'd know he's nothing like that.” She turned to Keith, her face morphing into a glare. “I really don't need you 'imagining’ me with him, either. His age and physical size are not his fault, and they're also no one else's business.”

“So you _are_ fucking him? Rey! I thought we raised you better than that!” Karen gasped. “Good god, your children will never even remember their father because he'll be _dead_ by the time they grow up! Think about what type of a life you'd have with someone like that! Everyone is just going to think that you're a gold digger. CPA's don't make _that_ great of money, you could do so much better.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m not _fucking him_ because of his money then, right?” Rey retorted, her hands clenched at her side. “And having a life with him would be a hell of a lot better than the life I have now. You guys are never here, never given two shits about what I’ve done in the past. Why start now?”

“Because now you're interfering with adult matters!” Karen snapped, her face aflame.

Keith shot his wife a quick glare before looking back at Rey. “So that's the thanks we get for working our fingers to the bone to provide for you? You're just going to shack up with the first adult who pays you attention? Can't you see that he preyed on you, that you're being manipulated by him? He just has some sort of sick fetish and he'll toss you aside when you're too old and _then_ what? You'll be up shits creek because you'll have chosen him over your own family. Because that's what this is, Rey. We can't support you with him, so it's either your geriatric fuck buddy or your _family._ ”

Rey took a slow, deep breath, closing her eyes to force her temper down. “You haven’t provided for me beyond the basic essentials in a long, long time, _dad._ You didn’t support what I wanted to do in college, and I had to rely on a scholarship in order to even _go._ So _what_ if he has some fetish for young women? He’s not doing anything illegal, and I highly doubt I’m being manipulated by him. He’s been nothing but respectful to me, never pushing me into anything—I would have thought that might make you happy.” She looked between both of her parents, seeing their faces grim and unyielding. No way were they going to budge on this. “You know what, fine. This hasn’t been a family for as long as I can remember. Jack is my only family here. So I guess that just means I’ll choose my 'geriatric fuck buddy’ as you call him.”

“Then you better start _packing_ , missy. Because you need to be out of our house by tonight!” Keith declared.

“But Keith, the weat—!”

“No, she's made her choice. I'm not paying to shelter an ungrateful little slut like her anymore,” Keith snapped. He turned heel and stormed away, the cold no longer bothering him.

Karen looked between where her husband had gone and her daughter once, twice, and then...followed after him.

Rey watched them go, unsurprised that her mother would choose her husband over her daughter for something as simple as this. She let out a heavy sigh, looking around the living room she’d grown up in. She had very little memories of anything good happening in it that involved her parents. The only thing she’d really miss here would be Jack, but even then, she was sure she’d find a way to see him.

She just didn’t know where to go, didn’t have any money for a hotel, and she knew that Rose and Kaydel lived in their dorm, so that wasn’t exactly an option.

Grabbing one of the blankets, she wrapped it around herself and headed outside to sit on the front porch. Hopefully the cold air would help her to figure out something.

The wind was biting, chilling her down to the bone, but it did help. As she sat down, making sure her skin wasn’t directly exposed to the elements, she pulled out her phone, knowing this was really her only hope right now.

She pulled up the texting thread she had with William, and sent him a simple message, not wanting to worry him if he was too busy.

 

 

> **Rey, 9:34 AM**
> 
> _Can you talk right now?_

 

Rey bit her lip, tapping her fingers nervously against her knee as she fought off the chill.

 

 

> **William 9:35 AM**
> 
> _Of course. You can call my cell phone in you'd like, my office is closed due to the outages._
> 
> _Did it affect you? Are you warm? Safe?_

 

She smiled softly at the care that bled through his texts, how he was always concerned if she was okay, if she slept enough, if she ate enough. It made her feel warm and fuzzy despite the cold. She hit the button to call him, waiting until he picked up to answer his questions.

“Yeah, the power’s out. I’m...warm enough, I guess,” she mumbled, looking down at the blanket around her.

“Do you have a generator? I'm sure I have an extra tank of gas somewhere if you need it. My house was luckily spared, at least for now. You're all welcome to come over, if you'd—what is that blowing sound? Rey, are you _outside!?"_  William asked, aghast.

“Uhm, yeah,” she replied, feeling the first tears beginning to prick at the corner of her eyes. She wasn’t _sad,_ per say. Just disappointed and frustrated, and she felt so alone save for his voice. “I got kicked out.”

“Rey!” he gasped. “Why? How? Wha—where are you going to go?”

“I don’t know,” she mumbled, wiping at her face. “Jack told them about us and they flipped out. You don’t suppose I could stay with you for just a little while, do you? Until I save up enough for somewhere to go?”

“Of course you can, sweetheart, of course you can. You can stay with me however long you'd like. Fuck, move in permanently if you want, I'd be thrilled to have you here. Whatever you want, Rey. Anything you want,” he promised.

He felt panicked at the idea of her being homeless and struggling and he wanted to kick Keith's ass and have a stern talk with Jack about when it’s appropriate to say things but _primarily,_ be wanted to be sure that Rey was safe and sound.

“I’ll have to pack up my stuff, but I’ll be there soon, okay?” she asked, smiling that he was so willing to help her out. He was always so reliable. So perfect. “Are you sure about this?”

“I love you, Rey. How could I not be?” he asked softly.

“It’s a big thing, and I don’t want to make it feel like I’m just pushing this on you, especially with how fast it is,” she sighed, standing up and making her way back inside. She headed straight for her room to begin grabbing the stuff she’d be taking with her.

“I hate to remind you at a time like this, but I’m 46, sweetheart. Better now than later. I want as much time as I can have with you,” he replied. He hated thinking of his morality in relation to hers. It was really unfair that he was so much older. Why did his soulmate have to be born so _late?_

“Well, give me about an hour and I’ll be on your doorstep, and we can have all the time in the world,” she said, feeling so much better now that she had at least a place to go. “I love you too, William. I’ll see you soon.”

“Would you like some help packing?” he offered. “I'm not afraid of Keith. I've seen what he can bench and I’m honestly surprised he can lift pill bottles.”

 _Once,_  just before the bad things set in, the McTavish's and Johnson's had gone to the gym together. Claire thought it would be fun. It really ended up in William having to babysit them all and help coach on proper form, and he was still pretty sure Karen had pinched his butt but he'd done his best to bury that moment deep, deep down. Gross.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want you to have to drive in this weather if you don’t have to,” Rey protested lightly.

It would be easier just to take her car and go to his house instead of him coming over, possibly wrecking in the blowing snow, and then following him back to his. Plus, as much as she wanted to show Keith and Karen that she really was in a relationship with William, it would just make things worse, probably through some screaming that she just wanted to avoid.

“Be safe, Rey. I love you,” he swore softly.

“I love you more,” she smiled, hanging up a second later.

She moved around the room, grabbing clothes and shoving them into her bag. She made sure to grab the remainder of her thongs, just for him, along with as many outfits as she could fit into the duffel bag that was under her bed. She stuck her laptop in her school bag and grabbed any pictures she had of Jack or her friends.

She stopped by her little brother’s room on the way out, knocking lightly to avoid drawing attention from Keith and Karen. She gave him a hug and let him know what had happened and how she was going to be staying with William for a bit. Jack had been upset, understandably, but he nodded, knowing nothing he said would change the outcome. He’d still get to see her, she made sure of it. With a tight hug and a kiss to his head, she headed outside to begin the long trek of making her way halfway across town.

The roads were icy, and she slid on the road several times, but somehow managed to avoid any real incidents. She was freezing, though, her hands trembling, her teeth chattering. She still hadn’t gotten around to having her heat fixed, and now she was positively kicking her own ass for it. She should have taken a look at it a long time ago, or at least taken it to a professional.

Honestly, she had no one to blame but herself, and as she counted down the minutes until she made it to the warm embrace waiting for her, she couldn’t help but feel almost giddy, in a way. She may have lost her parents officially, but she didn’t have to worry about what they or anyone else thought. It was out in the open now and she was eager to see what everything would bring. Would she end up staying with him permanently or looking for her own place? They’d only been together for maybe a month now, but it felt like so much longer. He felt right, perfect, like they’d been made for each other.

It was all so worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

As she pulled up out front and grabbed her bags, Rey sighed softly. This was it. She was at her boyfriend's house in the middle of winter and she was gonna move in with him.

She made her way up to the door, knocking lightly.

William was at the door before she could knock, throwing it open at her light raps. His heart broke to see her, the love of his life, standing on his front porch admits the snow and the ice and the wind, holding all of the belongings she could in what bags she had. He pulled her in for a tight embrace, one hand flat to her back and the other in her hair.

“God, Rey, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much,” he whispered into her ear, clutching her closer still.

Melting into him, she sighed in contentment, dropping her bags to the ground to hold him just as tightly. “I-i-it’s okay,” she whispered back, her voice muffled against his shoulder. “I t-t-think it might be better this way. There’s no p-pretense, no acting like there’s a family when there i-i-sn’t. You and Jack are my family, and that’s fine with m-me.”

He pulled her into the house, helping set her bags to the side. Shutting and locking the door behind her, he said, “I started a fire, too. Go ahead and warm up, sweetheart. I'll take your bags up to my—our room.”

“Oh _god yes,”_ Rey whispered, almost bolting over to where the fire was roaring and crackling, her teeth chattering wildly. “The h-heat in my c-c-car went out last winter. Haven't b-been able to fix it yet. Thank you s-s-so much!”

“Your dad hadn't gotten that fixed yet?” he frowned, following her slowly. He remembered Keith mentioning it, but he was surprised that it had yet to be resolved. It was irresponsible to leave a person without working heat, let alone _Rey._

“He was always too _b-busy,”_ she nearly growled, shaking her head viciously. “Too busy to help me with anything, too busy to raise his own kids. Fucking terrible parents, the both of them. They were never there when we needed them, and now I don't need them anymore at all.”

Realizing she was going on a mini tirade, she sighed apologetically and turned back to the fire, rubbing her hands together and holding them out against the flames. “Sorry, you probably don't want to hear me ranting. I'm just frustrated, is all. And cold. S-so, _so_ cold.”

He frowned and grabbed a blanket from off the back of the couch. He draped it over her shoulders and then stayed behind her, rubbing up and down her arms to generate more heat. He made a gentle shushing sound, hoping to soothe her.

“I know, sweetheart, I know,” he murmured sweetly, his lips next to her ear.

Leaning back against him, she sighed again, wrapping his arms around her and holding them tightly to her. “So you have t-today off, right?”

“Yes. I take it campus was closed for you, too?” he asked her softly, his hands unable to help but caressing her even still. He loved touching her.

“Mhm, unsafe road conditions and wind chills below zero with students that walk to class make for some very bad times,” she replied, turning back around to wrap herself up in him again. “Looks like it’s just you and me.” _And no children of any sort._

“Did you want to talk about what happened this morning with your parents?” he asked, knowing that it was the responsible thing to do. He absolutely wanted to ravish her in front of the fireplace like some cheesy romance movie, but he needed to make sure her emotional and mental needs were met first.

Shrugging, she pressed her forehead to his chest, just inhaling deeply to get his scent in her nose. “Not a whole lot to talk about, really. Jack suggested we come over here since the power was out, and naturally, they asked why on earth would we go there? So he told them and it just sort of spiralled. They called you things, said I was ungrateful for how hard they work. Made me choose between a family that doesn’t exist and you. I picked you.”

He gently tipped her chin up to look at him. “Oh Rey. I’m sorry they did that to you. That's low and cruel. They should have never treated you like that.” He kissed her forehead. “Maybe one day they'll realize how much they fucked up. You're a treasure.”

“Even if they don’t, it’s okay,” she said. “I want to get Jack away from them, but that’s doubtful to happen. He deserves better than them. Either way, I’m not _really_ that messed up about it. Is that bad?”

“Not at all. You've had a distant relationship with your parents for years now. It doesn't at all surprise me that you'd mourn little for what was never really there. As for Jack...well, I could look into it, if you'd like. Helping you gain guardianship,” he offered. He had experience, after all.

“That would mean he would have to come live wherever I’m at,” she replied softly. “Would that be okay with you? To suddenly have not one, but two people hanging out here?”

“My house is big and empty, Rey. And I'd be happy to make sure he was being taken care of properly. Karen and Keith are neglectful parents and it should be relatively easy to prove that to the courts. Besides, he can share Miles’ room, which is in the basement,” he replied, his voice dropping low at the end.

“Is it now?” she asked, her own voice just barely above a whisper as she tilted her head up to look at him. She slid her hands up his chest ever so slightly.

“Ours is upstairs. _Lots_ of insulation between here and there. You can be as loud as you want to,” he purred, his hands moving down to cup her ass.

What could he say? Her emotional and mental needs seemed well met. Now, there were physical ones to attend to.

“I’d love to,” she grinned deviously, leaning up to kiss his chin. “Maybe after breakfast? I’m _starving.”_

He laughed. “Sure thing, kitten. What did you want? I’ve got stuff to make just about anything.”

“I can think of a _number_ of things I want to eat,” she smirked, gripping the front of his pants for a moment. Anything sounded good, really. Maybe pancakes, or perhaps waffles. Maybe some hamburgers, or some french fries. Something, anything. “Actually, do you mind if I use your shower?” she asked. She hadn’t washed her hair yet because the water heater at home counted as electricity and she really didn’t want to take an icy shower. It was cold enough as it was.

He could feel his dick leaping in his sweats at the idea of her being naked, _in his home._ This was going to be incredible, having her here.

“Sure, you can use the master bathroom. It’s yours, too,” he told her.

She gave him a soft smile before following his finger down to where the master bedroom was.

The bed was large and very, very comfortable looking. And completely made, too, what a meticulous man. She wanted to lay in it, preferably naked, and wait for him to come check on her, but that was hardly the point of this little excursion, so she didn’t. Especially when he was so sweet, making sure she was fed and taken care of.

Moving into the bathroom, she took a moment to just enjoy the space. It had a double vanity, one side cleared away while the other held all of his items, his razors and his toothbrush. Everything a man of his caliber needed to maintain wonderful hygiene.

She stripped her clothes off after starting the water, giving it some time to warm up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was a bit flushed, and she knew it wasn’t just from warming up naturally. She had to use his shampoo and body wash, wonderful mixtures of pine and cedarwood. Everything that made Mr. McTavish smell like a tree she wanted to climb.

When she'd shut off the water and was wrapped up in a large, fluffy towel, she hesitated. She'd forgotten to bring up any clean clothes, and she couldn't very well reuse the underwear she'd been wearing. Well _fuck._ While she knew he wouldn't mind her running around naked, she also wasn't a hundred percent sure Miles wasn't there.

Carefully opening the door back out into the bedroom, she peeked around carefully, listening for any hint that someone was approaching. Hearing nothing, she tiptoed out, heading for the closet on the other side of the bed. She pulled it open, briefly perusing through his wardrobe. There were mostly button-ups and more khakis hung up, but in the back was a hoodie with a university logo on it. Must be where he went to college, then. It was a wonderful navy blue and even still held lingering hints of his scent, the cologne that she loved so much.

Pulling it over her head, with absolutely nothing underneath, she was pleased when it came to about mid-thigh. Just enough to not flash anyone; she’d just have to be careful not to bend over the wrong way. Well, unless it was a just him in the room.

It was soft and cozy, well-worn, and just what she needed on a cold day like today.

Brushing her hair out, she hung the towel back up in his bathroom and cautiously made her way back out into the rest of the house, following her nose to the promise of bacon.

“Thank you again,” she said as she rounded the corner. Looking down at herself, she reached up with sleeves falling over her hands and smoothed down the hoodie a bit more. “Is this okay? Mine were dirty and I didn’t—I mean, I can...go put something else on…”

“No! No.” He cleared his throat and then said, more clearly and not at all desperately, “No, Rey, that’s perfectly fine. What's mine is yours remember?” he turned back to the stove and shut everything off.

He brought two plates to the table, packed full of bacon, eggs, and waffles. Without thinking, he set them next to each other before turning to bring juice to the table, a pot of coffee after, followed by syrup.

“Oh wow, this looks amazing. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” she said, even as she sat down, making sure her butt was well covered. Out of respect, she waited for him to take his seat as well, and only when it seemed okay, did she slather some butter over the top of her waffles and begin cutting them into little pieces. She always cut them first before drizzling the syrup on, just because she was strange, apparently.

Taking her first bite, she nodded appreciatively, humming her satisfaction that this was indeed really good. He was a great cook, and she loved the mental fantasy she had of having breakfast like this every morning.

“Of course, sweetheart. Daddy will take of you however you'd like,” he promised her.

Taking his hand while she ate, she guided it down, resting it on the upper portion of her thigh, his long fingers curling around towards the inside. Holding his gaze, she pulled it down even further until he was right there, his fingertips just barely brushing against her. She gave him a mischievous smirk as she pulled her own hand away. She really needed him to take care of her like _this._

“Are you asking me to finger you, sweetheart, or just touch your pretty little clit?” he asked. Because clarification was key.

“All of it,” she replied softly, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she inhaled in shaky, shallow little breaths. “And then, I want—” she swallowed, forcing herself to hold eye contact. “I want you to take me to your bed.”

“Any other requests, sweetheart? Anywhere else you'd like me to touch or lick or kiss?” he asked. Having a plan made things so much easier. He could process out how he wanted to get her revved up, could map out her body properly. Worship her, as she was due. He loved it when she told him what she wanted him to do to her.

“Whatever you want,” she told him, meaning every word. If he wanted to touch her and lick her and kiss her somewhere, he could. He always did, after all.

He finished moving his hand up, his fingertips brushing her smooth slit. He caressed her there as he leaned in, taking his time. When he was a hair's breadth from her lips, he smirked at her and said, “Then finish your breakfast, sweetheart. Daddy needs to make sure you have a lot of energy for all the ways he's about to fuck you.”

Feeling her eyes go a little bit hazy, she nodded and turned to start finishing her food as instructed.

“Yes, daddy,” she whispered, taking a bite of bacon and chewing while she felt his fingers still teasing her. It was almost ridiculous how wet she was, how just the sound of his low voice had her somehow getting even wetter.

He smirked as he watched her, his fingers caressing lazily but going no further.

He hummed in thought, moving the pad of his finger up over her pearl, enjoying how wet she was. “You're going to stain my sweater, you know. I'll be able to lie in bed and think about your sweet cunt even when you’re gone.”

“I can always take it off, if that’s what you want instead,” she offered, sliding a look up at him from the corner of her eye.

He chuckled lowly, lips at her ear. “Oh sweetheart, I want you to wear _only_ that for a while. I want to have it positively drenched in you. I need to have something to get me through those long hours when you're at school.”

Popping the last bite of her waffle into her mouth, she chewed it as fast as she could before turning to him, smiling brightly. “All done.”

His mouth had felt so good on her skin, and even now, he was still really close, so she angled her head just enough to press her lips against his, a mixture of soft and sweet and something more, but not quite rough. It was wonderful, his mouth so soft and plush, like two warm pillows, and god, he tasted so good, mingling with the syrup she still had on her own lips.

He pulled her chair closer to his with his free hand, his other never once abandoning its post. He kissed her with a slow and hungry passion, getting a feel for her technique, learning her taste. He spread his hand up her smooth stomach, his fingertips gripping softly into her as he began to thrum her clit with his thumb. She was wet but she could get wetter. He _really_ needed her wetter.

She moaned softly into his mouth, parting her lips for him to explore her as he desired. She was pretty decent at kissing, having tried with Rose on more than one occasion, just to make sure that they were both ready. Stupid best friend stuff, really, and it was _nothing_ like kissing William. Kissing William was like kissing this god, this wonderful, warm, attentive god.

Her hips stuttered forward, seeking more, and soon enough, she found herself moving to straddle his lap. Now she could do it whenever they had the time, and she wanted to. Plus, she had a pretty firm idea that Miles was _not_ here. Bringing both of her hands up to cup the sides of his face, her fingers sliding through his hair to grip, she nibbled lightly at his bottom lip, feeling the tent of his erection pressing lightly against her. It made her even wetter, and he was bound to have a dark spot when she eventually got up.

He groaned into her mouth, feeling her lean and lithe body on top of his was truly the best feeling ever. Well, until he could _be_ in that body. But this was good, too. Really, anything to do with Rey and her wonderful body was good.

“I'm going to put my finger inside you, sweetheart. Okay?” he whispered against her lips, his thumb never ceasing its movement.

“Mhmmm,” she nodded eagerly, kissing him again with gusto. This had to be the best feeling ever, this unbearable need to just be with him, as close as possible. His finger felt so good on her clit, so wonderfully right, that hub of nerves positively buzzing with excitement. “Please, daddy, I want your finger, and then I want to feel _you.”_

She managed to sneak one hand down in between them and massage him through his pants, in awe of the hardness she felt underneath.

He smirked, glad for her eagerness. He rotated his hand, gathering her slickness up on one finger and then a second one, getting it ready. He pressed the tip of his middle finger into her, a gentle test to see how tight she was. She definitely was, but it was the wonderful kind, the kind that clung and then pulled _in_. She always felt so fucking good. He groaned softly as she accepted the digit, wiggling it inside her to get her to stretch even more.

“So fucking wet and tight for me, sweetheart. How does that feel? Do you want more?” he asked, his lips moving down her throat.

Tilting her head back to give him all the access he wanted, she moved one hand from his hair down to his shoulders to hang on. She could feel the hard muscle beneath his shirt, and suddenly she was exceptionally irritated at the fabric for getting in her way. She plucked at it slightly, her other hand still rubbing at him, though now with a bit more intensity due to the finger he had curled inside her. It was something else; long and thick, perfect and wrong, but oh, so, _so_ right.

“It feels so good, _so_ good,” she purred. “I want more, daddy. Stretch me out nice and good so that I can take your cock.” She began wiggling slightly on him in anticipation, wanting _more_. He hadn’t really even done anything with the finger inside her, just barely moved it around. It was only one digit, but she still felt full, comfortably so. He always managed to fill her up no matter what they were doing.

He smirked, glad she was so beautifully responsive. He slid a second finger in, scissoring the two digits to get her nice and ready. “That's it, sweetheart. So good. Taking my fingers like a fucking champion. Such a good girl. So fucking sexy for me.”

He increased the pace of his fingers, stroking her walls in search for her g-spot. He twisted his wrist up so that the heel of his hand could slap into her clit, wanting to stimulate her every way he could. She deserved the world and he wanted to give it to her.

She gasped loudly, her eyes going unfocused for a brief moment as he stroked something inside of her at the same moment his hand connected with her clit.

“Oh, god,” she whispered, her mouth falling open as her head dropped back slightly. Vaguely, she was aware of the fact she was undulating her hips in time with his hand. It felt so good, like he knew exactly where to touch her, where it would make her body sing the most. “Oh, that feels so—so— _ah! Fuck, daddy,”_ she panted, her eyes slipping closed in pleasure as she felt it building faster and higher.

“Feeling good, sweetheart? Are you close?” he purred against her neck, sucking bruises into the tanned flesh. He was so hard, but she was the most important. He'd get his, he wasn't worried. “Are you gonna come for me, kitten? Are you gonna come all over your daddy's fingers?”

She nodded dumbly, not trusting herself to speak. His fingers were so much better than her own, reaching everything she needed and more. She was getting closer, nearing that edge much faster than she would have on her own. Maybe it was because it _wasn't_ her that was doing it, but this sexy man was able to get her almost there in no time.

“I'm close,” she breathed softly.

“Good,” he smirked. Without further warning, he wrapped his free arm beneath her ass and lifted her up, setting her back on the table without his fingers leaving her tight, wet heat. Once he was sure she was securely on there, he gently nudged her back, thereafter spreading her thighs. “Good, good girl,” he continued. “Daddy needs his breakfast now. I want you to come in my mouth, sweetheart. Give it to me, Rey. Come all over your daddy’s face.”

He pushed his hoodie up her stomach, giving him unlimited access to her. She was so pretty, glistening and pink and ready. It always took his breath away to be face to face with it. This was definitely the best pussy he’d ever been granted the right to see, in person or in porn. He was so lucky to have her and he wanted to prove his gratefulness.

Surprised at the new position, Rey found herself staring at the ceiling, her hands laid out on the table with nowhere to grab onto. “O-okay,” she whispered softly, nodding as she felt his hands on her legs.

While normally he liked to tease her a bit more, maybe start with little pecks or tiny licks, she was too far along to do something like that. That would just be mean. So instead, he settled between her wonderfully smooth and warm thighs and dug right into his meal, lapping at her with long, flat-tongue licks and wrapping his lips around her clit, his tongue dipping inside her and then tracing nonsense shapes over her. Okay, he could tease her a _little._

 _“Ah, Mr. McTavish!”_ she gasped, her eyes popping wide for a moment before she closed them again, moaning and giving a soft little sound in time with each one of his licks. “William!” Oh god, she was so close, his tongue so hot and wet against her body.

Being eaten out still astounded her. She'd read about it in books and fanfic with smutty scenes, of course, but compared to the real thing, those were trash. Well, maybe it was just because it was William's tongue. Her _daddy's_ tongue doing this to her.

It didn't take too long for her orgasm to overtake her, bowing her body so much that she actually rose up from the table, her hands grabbing blindly for his hair as shudders and tremors wracked her body. She instinctively held him to her, moaning loudly and unabashedly into the kitchen air.

 _“Fuck, daddy!”_ she whimpered, her eyes rolling wildly.

He moaned as he drank her up, happiness and male pride filling him at the knowledge that it was him, a 46-year-old perverted old man, who was making this sexy as fuck 22-year-old come this hard. He lapped at her like a man dying of thirst, drinking up every last drop she had to offer. She was divine, sweet and musk, and so perfectly Rey. He could eat her out forever, should she wish it. He wouldn’t complain.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Good girl, such a good girl. So fucking beautiful for me when you come all over my fucking face. Did you like that, sweetheart? Did you like coming all over your daddy’s tongue?” he asked her, slowly down to lazy laps. He could still feel her thighs twitching and he caressed her skin, soothing her.  

Resting her arms down his back, scratching lightly, she dropped her head forward and nodded slightly. “Yes, daddy,” she whispered out, feeling so weak but satisfied in a way she never had before. “That was amazing. You're—you're...wow. I don't even know what to say other than _wow.”_

He wrapped his hands around her thighs and gentlytugged her back off the table and onto his lap, careful that her skin didn’t catch and drag and create a very unfun and unsexy burn. Feeling her settled, her weight more present due to her sudden exhaustion, he smiled. This was what he wanted, what he’d been dreaming of. His Rey, close to him, being with him. It was everything.

“Are you ready for more, sweetheart?” he asked her.

Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she nodded softly, reaching up to stroke the upper portion of his chest through his shirt. She felt tired, but she was nowhere near done yet.

Tilting her head back to look up at him, she nodded. “Claim me as yours, daddy. Make it to where I can't walk without feeling you, where your come coats my thighs and feels so hot on my skin,” she whispered darkly, pulling his head down for another kiss, this one more passionate than before, her tongue sweeping into his mouth to taste herself. She moaned at the reminder of where his mouth had just been, and she wanted to know what he could do with another part of himself. “Take me to your bed, please,” she whispered shakily into him, her lips hovering not even a hair's breadth away.

“Hold tight, sweetheart,” he murmured lowly, his hands palming her ass. When he felt her arms and legs wrap around him, he pushed himself up to standing, hoisting her more securely around him. And, of course, to feel the drag of her, so wet and lovely, against his aching cock. “Do you feel what do you to me, kitten? Do you feel how hard your daddy is for you?” He kept on hand on her thigh while the other braced her back, keeping her safe as he moved up the stairs. The movement ground her into his aching cock and he greatly enjoyed it.

He laid her out on his bed and immediately decided that he liked her there. He couldn’t believe that she was taking up a permanent residence there, that this would be _their_ bed. He knew that he should probably go get her clothes from downstairs, but it made him just as happy to see her laid out, legs askance, in just his old university hoodie. Fuck, she was hot.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats, holding his balance as he stepped out of them, boxers coming off as well.

“Can I ask you something _?”_ she asked him, eyes dropping lower as he was revealed to her. He was huge and hard and weeping from the tip, just for her. Reaching out, she dragged her fingertips lightly along his length, intrigued by the little twitch she received in response.

He groaned, watching with hooded eyes as she explored his length. “Anything.” He lifted a hand to thread his fingers into her chestnut hair.

“Am I a fetish to you?” she asked, looking up at him from beneath her lashes before lowering her attention back down to him again. Carefully, she wrapped her hand around his thickness and pumped once, nice and gentle. “You’ve asked me before, but I never asked you.” Another pump, more firmly this time. “Is this just some way to get back at Claire?”

“Fuck, _no._ I’ve never looked at a girl the way I do at you. There has never been another person I’ve fallen for harder, faster, who I have truly believed could be my soul mate. I love you, Rey. Not just your beauty or your brilliance of your body, but _you._ And I plan to love you until the moment I die,” he said. He was a bit surprised that he could get all of that out so coherently, considering how nicely she was touching his cock. “Besides, who else would be the perfect kitten for this daddy?”

“Well, _daddy,”_ she said, smirking up at him. “Would it be okay if I sucked on your cock for just a bit?”

The hand in her hair tightened and he pulled himself closer while pulling her down at the same time. He’d never force her on his cock, but this was a safe way to get that same sort of feeling without being an asshole. “Go ahead, kitten. Suck that cock. It’s just for you.”

Having to go down to her hands and knees to be able to reach him, she was aware that his hoodie was slowly slipping its way up her back, revealing her ass and more of her skin to him. Face to face with his impressive length, she kept her hand around his base to help hold him steady while she leaned forward more and licked along the tip of him. He was salty, tangy, and she rather enjoyed it. Going back in for a second sampling, she lingered longer, rolling her tongue experimentally around the tip some more before daring to take him into her mouth. She couldn't go very far without hitting her gag reflex, and there was still a lot of his length left, so she used her hand to keep stroking him, coaxing him to feel good as she learned his body. At least she was a quick study, responding to his body language and verbal cues.

Looking up at him, feeling emboldened by what she saw in his face, she worked up a little bit of saliva and let it ooze from her mouth and onto his cock.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Just like that,” he cooed reassuringly, playing with her hair as she sucked on him. “Take it nice and slow. Don’t force it down, I’m not going anywhere. You have all day to explore your daddy’s cock. And when you’re done, I’m going to put it inside that pretty cunt of yours and fuck you nice and good and fill you up. Does that sound nice, sweetheart?”

Moaning enthusiastically, she nodded as best she could, taking his advice and going slow on her next attempt down on him. She was able to take a bit more this time, and she was proud of herself for it. Remembering that she'd heard somewhere (honestly, probably from Poe) that you should never neglect the balls during a blowjob, she reached forward to cup them and give him a gentle massage, popping off his cock with a sharp little noise. Licking a line down his shaft to where her hand was, she sucked one into her mouth, rolling it lightly along her tongue before letting him go to lick back up his length.

“How do you want to fuck me, daddy?” she asked, kissing the tip of him as she slowly made her way back down again.

“I wanna bend you in half and drive that cock so deep inside your tight cunt that we feel like we’re one,” he rasped.

Pulling back slowly, eyes on his, she sat back on her knees and gripped the hem of the hoodie she was still wearing, pulling it up and over her head, being careful not to hurt it in any way. Setting it aside, she moved so that her legs swept out to the side before coming around in front of her. Lowering herself back down, she brought her knees up and slowly spread them, watching him from between her legs. “Aren't you coming, daddy?” she asked softly.

He smirked down at her. “I thought you'd never ask.” Crawling on top of her, he kissed along her ankles and up her legs, paying homage to every last inch. “How do you want it? Hard or soft?”

“I'll leave that one up to you. I want whatever you want,” she replied. “ _Anything_ you want.”

He sunk into her then, moving millimeter by sweet, tight millimeter. “Oh, sweetheart. You're not leaving this bed until you've been fucked so good you can't even remember your name. Only mine, just mine, because it's what you'll be screaming.”

Moving her hands from his face to wrap around his body, she closed her eyes as she focused on relaxing, on allowing his body within hers.

“You're s-so big,” she gasped quietly, feeling him slipping in at a steady, firm pace. “You're going to split me in half, I think— _ah!_ _—y_ ou feel so good, stretching me out, stuffing me full of your thick cock—” She moaned as he sank fully into her, his pelvis pressed right against hers.

“You're going to take it and like it, sweetheart. Take your daddy's cock like the good girl you are,” he growled down at her, pulling out before slamming back in, hard. Hard was definitely how he wanted it first. He positioned her legs up on his shoulders and pressed forward, moving in even deeper on his next thrust. “That's it. So good for me, kitten. Take it.”

In this position, she was unable to do anything else _except_ take it, her hands fisting into the comforter as she tried to ground herself. Oh fuck, this felt entirely too good, his cock plunging in and out of her hard and fast. He may be a mature gentleman, but Mr. McTavish was most _certainly_ not lacking in the power department. He was firm and strong, his thrusts everything she needed, even if it did feel like he was tearing her apart. It was a pleasant burn though, something she was going to be feeling for a long while for sure.

“I’m your good girl, daddy,” she moaned, her breasts bouncing with each harsh slam of his hips against hers. “I'm such a good girl—I'm all yours. All yours, daddy. Please keep giving me your cock, don't stop, don't stop, I deserve your cock, daddy!”

“Yes you do, kitten. You deserve this massive cock slamming into your tight little cunt. Look at this pretty pussy, look at the way it grips my cock. You want me to come, kitten? You want me to fill you up now? Make you mine? _Ruin you_ for those fuck boys you go to school with?” he asked. A sheen of sweat had broken out on his brow but he was nowhere near winded. He thanked god for his daily intensive cardio.

“Not yet,” she whispered, close, but not quite there yet to coming. “Almost, almost—just— _god yes_ _—_ right _there!”_ He'd apparently found something inside of her that she really liked and the weight building in her stomach was stronger, heavier, something that she'd not quite felt before, but it still felt fucking uh-mazing, so she didn't want this to end too soon.

“You are _the_ best daddy,” she told him, babbling wildly. “I can't wait to grow old with you, to take care of you too, just like you take care of me. Please, please, I need more,” she begged lowly, sounding like a caged animal, her voice warping as pleasure began reaching for her.

He picked up his tempo, needing to get her there again. Her orgasm from before should help, and he could tell she was close. And this time, he'd get to feel it around his cock instead of his tongue. He already knew he couldn't pick a preferred method; he'd just have to have both forever.

“That's it, sweetheart. Such a good girl. So—fucking—good,” he moaned. “This is your bed, kitten. This is our house and you'll never feel lonely or forgotten again. Every—fucking— _night_ I’m gonna make you feel loved from now on. You're _mine,_ Rey. Mine.”

Crying out at the dual sensation of his brutal thrusts intermingled with his words, Rey pushed her head back against the mattress, arching her spine up. All her life, she’d sort of gotten the feeling that her parents didn’t really care, that she and Jack had just been an accident and were a burden to them.

With William, she felt wanted, needed and cared about. He really wanted her, truly, and this feeling of completeness was enough to tip her forward, falling over he cliff and headfirst into her orgasm. She trembled and shook, a mindless stream of nonsense coming from her mouth in the form of, “Yours, all yours, William. Just yours—please! Mark me as yours, come inside me—fill me up. Please, daddy, _please_. I just want you, no one else. Never. _Just you!”_

She palmed lightly at one of her breasts, pinching and pulling as her cunt bore down on him, gripping him so tightly with no hope of letting him go.

There was no silencing the primal growl that tore from his throat as he felt her wonderful cunt clench him. He would have had to be insane to _not_ come when gripped by something so perfectly tight. He felt goosebumps bloom on his skin, his orgasm shooting pleasure throughout every extremity. He was glad that he at least had enough forethought not to just fall forward, as he wasn't sure if Rey could bend _that_ far (yet). Instead, he gently helped bring her legs back down to the bed and he rolled to his side.

“Was that okay?” he asked softly, panting beside her head.

With her eyes shut, she laid there a panting, blissed out mess. She felt so wonderful, so sated in nearly every single way, from a good orgasm to the promises that he’d made. She almost felt like she’d start crying out of happiness, but that would just be embarrassing beyond belief, and she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea.

Nodding shakily as she felt his weight dip the bed beside her, she moved as best she could, wiggling over to where he was so that she was tucked up against his chest.

“Yeah, that was more than okay,” she replied, placing a soft kiss just above his heart. “Was that okay for you?”

He sighed contentedly, wrapping an arm around her. He caressed up and down her spine, his heart slowing to a gentle thump of happinesses and love.

“You know it, sweetheart. You’re always more than okay,” he smirked. He kissed the side of her head, his body and mind at peace. God, he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for right now, think of this chapter as an intermission. It's a good stopping point for now, but the story isn't quite done yet. I'll update when it's ready.


End file.
